Le portrait de Trowa Barton
by Blackunicorn39
Summary: UA, yaoi. Quatre doit se cacher, et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'une maison hantée ?
1. Chapter 1

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : shonen-ai

Couples : 3+4+3, 1x2 très sous-entendu

Remarque : Une petite idée qui m'a frappé en regardant un tour de magie intitulé "le portrait de Dorian Grey". Néanmoins, ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec le roman du même titre.

Un très très grand merci à ma bêta lectrice, Acratophore, pour sa correction rapide et ses coups de pieds au derrière virtuels pour que je finisse rapidement cette histoire ^_^

* * *

_Le portrait de Trowa Barton_

.

Le soleil de midi était légèrement voilé par de fins nuages d'altitude. À croire que même l'astre solaire avait eu besoin d'une petite laine pour supporter les frimas de ce début d'automne. La forêt ne s'était pas encore parée de ses flamboyantes couleurs, mais on sentait que l'été était bien fini. Seul indice témoignant du passage d'une petite pluie la veille, une forte odeur de champignon montait du sous-bois.

Un rouge-gorge curieux se posa sur une fine branche d'un buisson, si légèrement qu'aucune feuille ne bougea, et il observa son reflet dans la vitre teintée d'une imposante voiture noire qui venait de se garer à la limite de son territoire. Il ne bougea pas lorsque la portière conducteur s'ouvrit et regarda d'un œil suspicieux l'humain qui descendit du véhicule. C'était un petit homme corpulent, dont les cheveux noirs commençaient à se clairsemer sur le front. L'odeur de champignon lui fit froncer le nez, faisant frémir sa longue moustache noire. Il se retourna et se pencha pour regarder dans le véhicule.

- Tu peux sortir, nous n'avons pas été suivis.

La portière passager s'ouvrit à son tour, livrant le passage à un jeune homme blond aux traits tirés. Il s'étira, referma doucement la portière et regarda autour de lui. La voiture était garée sur un petit chemin de terre qui passait à travers bois avant de finir dans cette clairière. Un petit manoir semblant dater du début du 20ème siècle en occupait le centre. C'est là qu'ils se rendaient.

Le conducteur claqua sa portière, faisant fuir l'oiseau avec ce bruit si semblable à un coup de fusil, et il rejoignit son passager de l'autre côté du véhicule. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule frêle du jeune homme et la serra légèrement, en signe de réconfort.

- Allez viens Quatre. Je vais te faire visiter, et on déchargera les valises si ça te convient.

- Ai-je seulement le choix ?

Le ton caustique du blond n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur. Pour toute réponse, il fit une légère grimace et tapota l'épaule du jeune homme. Puis, il prit les devants et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Résigné, l'autre le suivit en trainant les pieds, les mains dans les poches. Il avait conscience d'avoir l'air d'un gamin capricieux, mais Dieu que ça faisait du bien de se comporter ainsi parfois. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, et les deux hommes entrèrent dans le vestibule. Quatre leva les yeux vers le tableau qui faisait face à la porte. Il représentait un jeune homme en pied, grandeur nature, sur un fond complètement noir. Il semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que Quatre, était habillé d'un costume sombre et se tenait très droit, dans une posture rigide, limite hautaine. Le tableau était accroché en hauteur et il avait le visage légèrement baissé, donnant ainsi l'impression de regarder ses visiteurs. Seul un œil émeraude était visible, l'autre était caché par une mèche de cheveux brun-roux.

Le moustachu posa de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule du blond et lui montra le tableau :

- Quatre, je te présente Trowa Barton, mon arrière-grand-oncle.

- Le compositeur ?

- Oui. Tu le connais ?

- Ma prof de solfège en était fan et nous a appris toutes ses partitions. Je n'avais jamais vu de représentation de lui.

- C'est la seule qui existe.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de faire pivoter Quatre face à lui et de lui poser les deux mains sur les épaules. Surpris par son visage soudain grave, le jeune homme ne protesta pas à ce brusque changement de position.

- Quatre, si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Partout ailleurs, c'est dangereux pour toi.

- Et pourquoi ça serait différent ici ?

- Personne n'ose s'approcher de cette maison. Déjà elle est difficile à trouver et les riverains savent qu'elle est hantée.

- Vous rigolez ?

Quatre avait écarquillé les yeux à la dernière phrase. Son ton incrédule fit soupirer l'autre homme.

- Non, je ne rigole pas. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Une porte s'ouvrait de chaque côté du portrait. L'homme prit le bras de son protégé et passa la porte de droite. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Il était grand et lumineux, à peu près carré. Deux fenêtres dans le mur de droite et deux autres sur celui de gauche permettaient au soleil qui se montrait enfin d'entrer à flots par les quatre ouvertures. Il était meublé avec goût, dans des tons pastels, mais quelque chose clochait, le blond n'aurait su dire quoi exactement. Il continua à examiner la pièce pour comprendre.

Deux télévisions se faisaient face à chaque extrémité de la pièce, placées entre les fenêtres, avec devant chacune d'elles un canapé trois places et un fauteuil crapaud. Deux bibliothèques bien garnies faisaient face à la porte, avec une porte de chaque côté des meubles. Plus près de lui, juste à sa droite, un guéridon avec un vase en porcelaine et un téléphone à cadran vert olive, puis une porte. Quatre regarda à gauche, et fut étonné de trouver un autre guéridon, avec le même téléphone et le même vase, avant une autre porte.

Soudain, Quatre comprit ce qui le gênait depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Il y avait deux portes côte à côte, placées au milieu de la pièce, alors qu'il aurait dû y avoir un mur à gauche de la porte qu'il venait de passer. Et chaque meuble était en double, placés de façon totalement symétrique.

- Monsieur H, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?

- Ceci est un mur.

Et pour accompagner sa phrase, il fit un grand geste vers la gauche. Sa main fut arrêtée en plein air, avec un bruit sourd, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû y avoir d'obstacle. Fasciné, Quatre se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour la seconde partie de la pièce était en fait un mur peint, représentant le salon en trompe-l'œil, dans ses moindres détails. Il passa la main sur la surface dure et plate qu'il ne voyait que difficilement, tant l'illusion était parfaite. La seule chose qui lui permettait de savoir qu'il ne se trouvait pas devant un miroir, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de reflet.

Devant le visage émerveillé de Quatre, monsieur H reprit :

- Toutes les pièces sont comme ça, avec un mur en trompe-l'œil représentant la pièce.

- Toutes ?

- Sans exception. Même la salle de bain et les toilettes.

- Euh, ce n'est pas gênant ? On ne risque pas de se tromper ?

- Non, c'est le mur qui est derrière la cuvette, heureusement. Mais dans les autres pièces, c'est assez dangereux si on ne fait pas attention. Maintenant, regarde bien.

Il se dirigea vers le vrai guéridon et prit le vase. Puis il revint vers un Quatre étonné.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, on sort.

Interloqué, Quatre suivit son protecteur dans le vestibule. Monsieur H referma la porte du salon, puis la rouvrit et rentra de nouveau dans la pièce. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché le vase. Quatre le suivit, totalement perdu par le comportement étrange de cet homme habituellement très pragmatique, comme on l'attend d'un impresario.

Il le vit retourner au guéridon et reposer le vase à sa place. Le blond commençait à s'énerver, il n'avait pas le cœur à faire des devinettes. Il croisa les bras et regarda méchamment monsieur H. Ce dernier lui montra le mur peint. Quatre se retourna et regarda la peinture, mais il ne vit rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

- Il n'y a rien. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Regarde mieux le guéridon, il ne manque rien ?

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, Quatre regarda le meuble peint. Il était toujours à la même place, avant la porte, avec toujours le même téléphone antique. Il ne voyait pas ce q... Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, les yeux exorbités et le visage exsangue et bredouilla :

- Le... le... le vase... Y'a plus de vase...

Le pauvre Quatre semblait en état de choc. Il passait la main sur le mur, sur le guéridon peint, essayant de comprendre le truc, sans succès. H eut pitié de lui et le prit gentiment par le bras. Il l'entraîna à sa suite par la porte du fond, pour l'amener dans la pièce suivante. Ils traversèrent la cuisine américaine et monsieur H assit Quatre sur une des chaises entourant la table de la salle à manger. Puis, il retourna de l'autre côté du plan de travail et prépara un café.

Une fois ce dernier prêt, il revint à table et posa une tasse fumante devant le petit blond qui n'avait toujours pas réagi. Par automatisme, ce dernier porta le café à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Il faillit recracher le liquide bouillant, tellement celui-ci était amer, grimaça et jeta un regard de reproches à H, qui lui tendit le sucre en souriant. Quatre mis trois sucres dans sa tasse, touilla et goûta précautionneusement le liquide brûlant. Le trouvant à son goût cette fois, il prit la parole :

- C'est le pire café que vous ne m'ayez jamais fait.

- C'était fait exprès, ça t'a fait réagir. Tu veux des explications sur cette histoire de peinture ?

- Oui, je veux bien, surtout si je dois rester ici.

- Cette maison appartenait à Trowa Barton. Il a disparu un jour, sans laisser de traces. C'est sa sœur, Catherine, mon arrière grand-mère, qui a récupéré la maison après plusieurs années de vaines recherches. Les peintures sont apparues au moment de sa disparition, de même que son portrait dans le vestibule. Je ne sais pas grand chose de plus sur leur origine.

- Donc vous ne savez pas pourquoi ni même comment ça marche ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai fait des essais, et je peux te dire comment ça marche.

H but un peu de son café, grimaça aussi sous le regard goguenard de son vis-à-vis, rajouta un sucre et reprit une gorgée. Puis, il se lança dans ses explications :

- Toutes les peintures agissent comme de véritables miroirs. Où que tu sois dans la pièce, la perspective est respectée, comme s'il y avait vraiment une autre pièce en face. Quand je suis venu la première fois, je me suis assommé en me prenant un de ces satanés murs peints. J'ai donc fait venir un architecte d'intérieur qui a tout redécoré en moins d'une journée. Rien n'avait changé sur les murs peints, et j'étais bien content, je n'allais plus m'assommer.

- Mais...

H leva la main pour couper Quatre :

- Laisse-moi finir.

Le blond hocha la tête et sirota son café. H reprit :

- Le lendemain, quand ma femme et moi nous sommes levés, les murs reflétaient la nouvelle déco. Étonné, j'ai fait le tour des pièces, et en passant dans le vestibule, j'ai cru avoir une attaque : Trowa n'était plus dans son cadre.

La révélation avait stoppé la tasse de Quatre à une dizaine de centimètres de sa bouche. Sans tenir compte des yeux exorbités du blond, l'homme continua :

- Je l'ai retrouvé dans la salle de bain. Il était peint sur le mur, et il tenait la pomme de douche à la main. Il la regardait d'un air étonné, je suppose qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. La précédente salle de bain était équipée d'un vieux tub qu'il fallait remplir avec des seaux. J'ai essayé de le toucher, comme toi tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai rencontré qu'une couche de peinture sur un mur. Ma femme et moi avons fait quelques essais pour savoir comment ça marchait.

- Vous n'avez pas eu peur ?

- Ma femme, oui. Elle ne me quittait plus d'une semelle. Moi, pas trop, j'étais surtout intrigué.

H éclata de rire devant le visage incrédule de son protégé.

- Bin, quoi ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut assister à un truc pareil.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, je vous l'ai déjà dit ?

- Quelques fois. Enfin bref, après quelques essais, je me suis rendu compte que les peintures ne changeaient que quand il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que rien n'avait changé après le passage du décorateur. Il y avait eu du monde dans toutes les pièces toute la journée. Ça change aussi quand on s'endort. Trowa semble être assez indépendant de la déco, il peut se déplacer dans toutes les pièces, mais comme le reste, il ne bouge que quand y'a personne. Je l'ai entendu jouer de la flûte quelques fois, mais toujours quand il n'y avait personne dans le salon de musique. Je l'ai interrompu une fois en entrant dans la pièce, il était debout avec sa flûte traversière sur les lèvres. La musique n'a pas repris quand je suis ressorti et il n'a plus jamais joué quand j'étais dans la maison. Je suppose qu'il me punit de l'avoir interrompu.

- Vous avez jamais essayé de repeindre ces murs ?

- Oh si, sur l'insistance de ma femme. La peinture commençait tout juste à sécher qu'elle s'écaillait toute seule et tombait au sol. En moins d'une journée, c'est comme si on avait rien fait. Pareil avec le papier peint, il se décolle tout seul. Si on l'agrafe, les agrafes sautent du mur comme des bouchons de champagne, pareil avec des clous ou des vis. Et si on a le malheur de poser un meuble devant, il est renversé dès qu'il n'y a plus personne dans la pièce.

- C'est Trowa qui fait ça ?

- Non. Un jour, j'ai demandé à ma femme de rester dans la pièce où il se trouvait, pour l'empêcher de bouger, et j'ai mis une bibliothèque vide contre le mur de la pièce d'à côté. Quand je suis revenu voir ma femme, Trowa n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais on a entendu un énorme fracas. La bibliothèque venait de se renverser.

Les deux hommes restèrent un petit moment sans parler, Quatre parce qu'il réfléchissait et H parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Puis, le blond regarda son impresario dans les yeux. Il ne semblait plus du tout déstabilisé par cette découverte. Il demanda :

- Et à part les peintures changeantes, il n'y a aucune autre manifestation bizarre ?

- Non, c'est tout. Je te l'ai dit, on peut entendre Trowa de temps à autre, quand il joue par exemple, mais c'est tout. Je ne pense pas que ça te gène d'entendre un célèbre compositeur jouer ses morceaux ?

Quatre sourit à son impresario, qui lui rendit son sourire. Il se leva, prit les tasses vides et alla les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis, il revint vers Quatre.

- Allez, je te fais visiter, puis, on ira chercher tes affaires. Et puis tu ne resteras pas longtemps, ça sera bientôt fini.

- Monsieur H, ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on me dit que ça sera bientôt fini. Je ne m'avancerai pas si j'étais vous.

H soupira, conscient que son protégé avait raison, puis il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il lui montra la terrasse, à laquelle on pouvait accéder depuis la salle à manger par une porte fenêtre, mais il lui ferait visiter plus tard. Ensuite, il l'amena dans la partie cuisine, pour lui montrer où se situaient les ustensiles et comment fonctionnaient les plaques et le lave-vaisselle. Puis, ils retournèrent au salon. Monsieur H lui montra les toilettes, accessibles depuis la porte à côté du guéridon et éclairés par un œil de bœuf, puis ils passèrent dans le vestibule. Quatre leva les yeux sur le portrait, mais ne vit qu'une toile noire et vide. Il sursauta. H l'avait prévenu, mais le voir en vrai était assez impressionnant.

- Effectivement, il n'est pas là.

- Non, il y est rarement d'ailleurs. Il ne s'y retrouve presque que quand quelqu'un rentre. Si une personne se trouve sur le palier dehors, et même s'il y a quelqu'un dans le vestibule ou dans la pièce où Trowa se trouvait avant, il disparaît d'un coup pour réapparaitre dans son cadre, dans la position dans laquelle on l'a vu toute à l'heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Puis ils passèrent par la porte à gauche du portrait, qui menait à un long couloir éclairé par un double puits de lumière. Trois portes s'ouvraient à gauche, trois autres en symétrie en face et deux portes côte à côte au bout. Quatre se retourna. La porte qu'il venait de passer avait une jumelle sur sa droite.

H sourit et posa sa main sur le vide à droite.

- Le couloir est deux fois moins large que ce que tu vois. Le mur peint est à droite et sur toute la longueur. Ne te trompe pas de porte en sortant !

La première porte à gauche donnait sur la salle de bains. Elle contenait une grande baignoire à pieds avec un pommeau de douche et un rideau contre le mur face à la porte, flanqué d'une machine à laver. Il y avait aussi un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir, un petit meuble de rangement et un radiateur sèche-serviettes sur le mur de la porte et des toilettes contre le mur de gauche. Le mur de droite était peint.

La seconde porte du couloir menait à une chambre avec une fenêtre. Elle était meublée d'un lit double tendu de blanc cassé, d'une armoire en cerisier et de tables de nuit assorties. H précisa que sa femme et lui dormaient là quand ils venaient en week-end. Apparemment, sa femme avait fini par se faire une raison et n'avait plus peur de Trowa, même si elle essayait de rester le moins longtemps possible dans la même pièce que lui.

La porte suivante donnait sur une chambre un peu plus grande, avec deux fenêtres, meublée de la même façon que la première, mais en sapin cette fois, et la literie était bleue. H précisa que c'était la chambre d'amis, mais que le seul à y avoir jamais dormi était son fils. Dans les deux pièces, l'armoire trônait sur le mur de gauche, le lit était tourné de façon à avoir la tête contre le mur avec les fenêtres et le mur de droite était peint. Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Quatre demanda :

- Trowa dort dans quelle chambre ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne risques rien, il est seulement peint sur le mur.

-Hum...

Quatre semblait dubitatif, mais son expression s'illumina lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce au bout du couloir, le salon de musique. Le long du mur de la porte, il y avait deux vitrines remplies d'instruments à vent de toute sorte, depuis des ocarinas délicatement décorés jusqu'à un hautbois en ébène, en passant par toutes les tailles de flûtes. Une sublime flûte traversière Boehm (1) en argent massif reposait sur un coussin, à la meilleure place dans la première vitrine. H la présenta comme celle de son illustre aïeul. Sous la fenêtre, un fauteuil et un guéridon. Sur le mur en face de la porte, une bibliothèque remplie de partitions et autres livres sur la musique cohabitait avec une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse.

La pièce était reflétée sur le mur à droite de la porte donnant dans le couloir. Trowa s'y tenait, tranquillement affalé dans le fauteuil, ses longues jambes croisées sur l'accoudoir, pieds nus et lisant un livre. Il s'était changé, délaissant le costume guindé pour un simple jean bleu délavé et un pull à col roulé vert bouteille. Quatre s'approcha de la peinture pour lire le titre, suivi de H.

- _Wang_ (2). Ce n'est pas un livre de musique. Il vient de cette pièce ?

H secoua la tête.

- Non, il vient du salon. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait sortir les objets des pièces, je n'ai jamais trop fait attention à ce qu'il lit.

- Bah, c'est logique, on peut bien le faire, nous, pourquoi pas lui ?

- Parce que les livres sont peints.

- Vous m'avez dit qu'il pouvait jouer de la flûte, c'est donc que ce n'est pas peint pour lui.

H pencha la tête sur le côté, comme toujours quand il réfléchissait sur un sujet ardu. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

- Peu importe après tout.

Quatre n'était pas de son avis, il avait envie de mieux connaître l'univers du compositeur disparu. Mais ne voulant pas entrer dans une conversation stérile avec son impresario, il se détourna de la peinture et le suivit sur la terrasse. Elle était en robinier traité de façon à ressembler à du teck clair. Elle était très grande, deux fois l'étendue du salon de musique au moins. Une table en teck et les chaises assorties étaient protégées des intempéries par un auvent en toile huilée bleu et blanc, presque en face de la porte menant à la salle à manger. Des jardinières en bois contenant des géraniums délimitaient la terrasse dans le prolongement des murs de la maison.

Aucune trace de peinture sur le mur ici, hormis le crépi crème qui recouvrait toute la maison. Quatre eut un léger pincement au cœur en pensant que Trowa ne pouvait pas sortir, avant de se morigéner silencieusement. Pourquoi le sort de cet homme mort depuis longtemps et dont le fantôme se baladait dans des peintures pouvait le préoccuper à ce point ?

L'impresario se retourna et invita Quatre à le suivre pour retourner à la voiture. Là, ils sortirent les cinq valises du musicien ainsi que son étui à violon et deux cartons de nourriture. Même si H soutenait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps, Quatre avait amené la quasi-totalité de sa garde-robe, car il ne pourrait pas retourner chez lui avant que cette affaire soit réglée.

En rentrant chargé de deux grosses valises, Quatre put constater le retour de Trowa dans son cadre. Il était de nouveau vêtu de son costume sombre et était en tout point semblable à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. H arrivait derrière avec un carton, aussi Quatre sortit de sa contemplation pour prendre le chemin de la seconde chambre.

Il ne voulait pas dormir dans celle de son hôte, il trouvait cela déplacé. Et tant pis si Trowa y dormait aussi. Après tout, c'était une peinture, il ne risquait pas de ronfler...

Il posa ses valises sans prendre le temps de les défaire et partit chercher les suivantes. À chaque aller-retour, Trowa était toujours dans son cadre. Quatre se rendit compte qu'il y restait tout le temps, il en avait peut être marre de réapparaître à chaque fois que l'un des deux passait la porte.

H s'était occupé de ranger la nourriture dans la cuisine, laissant à Quatre le soin de ses affaires. Finalement, il ne resta bientôt plus que le violon. Le jeune homme le porta dans le salon de musique puis décida d'aller aider H à ranger la cuisine. Il n'avait pas le courage de défaire tout de suite ses valises.

En passant par le vestibule, il leva machinalement les yeux vers le cadre. Trowa était toujours là, mais il avait changé de posture. Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et regardait Quatre avec un air mauvais. Le blond frémit un peu et se hâta de rejoindre H dans la cuisine.

.

À la fin de l'après-midi, H prit congé. Il fit une accolade au jeune homme qui était venu l'accompagner à sa voiture, en lui disant que tout allait bientôt s'arranger et qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui et reprendre une vie normale. Les deux hommes savaient l'un comme l'autre que c'était plus un vœu pieux qu'une certitude, mais ils firent comme si de rien n'était. H s'assit au volant, alluma le moteur, puis, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, il ouvrit sa fenêtre.

- De toute façon, je reviendrai jeudi avec le ravitaillement. Si tu as des envies particulières, ou même si tu veux juste parler, n'hésite pas à me téléphoner, mon numéro personnel est noté dans le carnet à côté du téléphone.

- Entendu monsieur H. Merci encore.

- De rien mon garçon. Je me sens un peu responsable de ce qui t'arrive. À jeudi alors.

Et il referma sa vitre. Il fit quelques manœuvres pour faire faire demi-tour à sa grosse voiture sans l'embourber dans le fossé et reprit le chemin en sens inverse. En passant devant Quatre, il lui fit signe de la main. Le blond lui rendit son salut et resta sur le bord à regarder la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour du chemin. Puis, lorsque même le bruit du moteur ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir, Quatre soupira et reprit à pas lents le chemin de sa nouvelle demeure.

En passant le seuil, il leva de nouveau les yeux sur Trowa. Il avait repris sa position habituelle, mais il semblait en colère, son seul sourcil visible était froncé. Se doutant qu'il devait vraiment être en rogne pour avoir réussi à changer sa posture d'origine, même si c'était sur un détail aussi insignifiant que la position d'un sourcil, Quatre eut une réaction bête. Il regarda à son tour le portrait d'un air méchant et dit d'un ton rogue :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Il ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'il l'avait tutoyé, ni qu'il avait l'air passablement idiot à râler sur un tableau. Il attendit quelques instants. Puis, comme il ne se passait rien, il soupira, se voûta un peu et passa au salon d'un air las. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Et pourquoi était-il si déçu ? Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. H l'avait prévenu qu'il ne bougeait jamais quand quelqu'un était dans la pièce. Il traversa lentement le salon pour aller se faire un thé à la cuisine. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de chaud.

En entrant dans la pièce suivante, il se dirigea directement vers la bouilloire. Il mit l'eau à chauffer et prépara de quoi se faire un thé à la menthe. Ça le calmait toujours d'habitude, et il avait besoin de faire le point. Lorsque l'eau fut chaude, il la versa dans la tasse, sur le sachet et la cuillère de miel qu'il y avait mis au préalable et il se retourna avec sa tasse avec l'intention de se réfugier dans le fauteuil du salon.

Il n'alla jamais jusque là. Il ne l'avait pas vu en rentrant, mais Trowa l'avait précédé dans la pièce. Il se tenait tout contre la paroi, toujours en costume et avec cet air renfrogné. Il tenait un bloc de sténographie à bout de bras, à hauteur des yeux du petit blond. Quatre pouvait y lire, d'une belle écriture calligraphiée et en grosses lettres : "Tu m'as fait perdre ma page !"

Quatre cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail et se rapprocha du mur. Il tendit une main tremblante et la posa sur la feuille. Encore une fois, c'était une simple peinture. Il prit une grande inspiration en se pinçant l'aile du nez, reprit sa tasse et en bu une gorgée pour se calmer. Puis une deuxième. Et une autre. Enfin, il se tourna vers Trowa, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu entends tout ce qu'on dit ?

Il attendit une réponse, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne bougerait pas s'il restait dans la pièce. Il sortit donc rapidement dans le salon. Une fois la porte refermée, il colla son oreille contre, mais n'entendit rien, peut être un infime grattement, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait produit en posant sa main sur le bois. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis rentra dans la cuisine. Trowa n'avait semble-t-il pas bougé, mais sur le bloc, sous la première phrase, Quatre pouvait lire : "Oui".

Quatre encaissa l'information. Puis il essaya de comprendre la première phrase. Comment avait-il pu faire perdre sa page à une peinture ? Soudain, il comprit. H avait dit que dès que quelqu'un était sur le perron, Trowa apparaissait dans son cadre en costume. Hors, juste avant, il lisait tranquillement dans le salon de musique. Quand il était apparu dans son cadre, le livre avait disparu, retournant sûrement à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans la bibliothèque du salon.

Voulant vérifier son hypothèse, Quatre retourna une fois de plus dans le salon. Il chercha le livre en question dans la bibliothèque. Il le trouva facilement, c'était un format 15x20, avec un dos large de 5cm bleu foncé et le titre écrit en gros et en rouge. Une fois qu'il l'eut repéré dans le vrai meuble, il s'approcha du mur peint et tendit le cou pour le retrouver sur la peinture. Effectivement, le livre était là. Avec le titre écrit dans le bon sens, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas s'il s'était agi d'un miroir.

Quatre retourna dans la cuisine, un peu rasséréné. Trowa était toujours là. Il devait en avoir eu assez de tenir son bloc à bout de bras et il s'était juché sur le plan de travail. Il avait posé le bloc à côté de sa cuisse, et conservait une main posée dessus. Quatre se fit la réflexion qu'il devait l'avoir posé à l'instant. Le blond se mit dans ce qu'il imaginait être le champ de vision du brun et il le regarda dans les yeux avant de s'incliner légèrement.

- Pardon de t'avoir fait perdre ta page, je ne savais pas. Et puis, je devais vraiment passer la porte pour décharger mes affaires.

Quatre fit une pause et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure le temps de trouver comment continuer. Finalement, il se lança.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterai ici, mais j'aimerais qu'on soit au moins en bons termes, à défaut d'être amis. Alors, si tu pouvais me faire une liste de ce que je ne dois surtout pas faire pour ne pas te gêner, ça m'arrangerait.

Puis, il se détourna de la peinture et commença à sortir. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

- Je vais dans ma chambre pour défaire mes bagages. J'en aurai pour une grosse demi-heure je pense.

Sur ces mots, il sortit et traversa toute la maison pour aller dans la chambre qu'il s'était attribué. Il posa la première valise sur le lit et entreprit de ranger les vêtements dans l'armoire. Cette dernière était très grande, avec une partie penderie et de nombreux cintres. Quelques vêtements étaient pendus là, et Quatre n'y toucha pas. Ce n'était pas sa maison après tout, et monsieur H lui en voudrait peut-être s'il déplaçait trop de choses. En plus, ça ne le gênait pas pour ses propres habits, il y avait assez de place.

Quand il eut tout rangé, il empila ses valises comme des poupées russes et les mit sous le lit. Il s'étira et regarda sa montre. Cela faisait presque trois quarts d'heure qu'il avait commencé, et il décida de chercher Trowa, pour savoir si ce dernier lui avait répondu. Il commença par chercher dans le salon de musique, puis fit toutes les pièces donnant dans le couloir, sans succès.

Finalement, il le trouva au salon. De nouveau, il s'était changé, retrouvant son jean et son col roulé. Il était assis dans le fauteuil et lisait son livre. Une feuille dépassait de la couverture, suffisamment pour que Quatre puisse lire : "Une seule chose : Ne reste pas dans une pièce où je lis, ça m'empêche de tourner les pages". Quatre sourit, heureux que le compositeur lui ait répondu.

- D'accord, alors je vais faire à manger. Au fait, est-ce que tu manges ? Et si oui, veux-tu que je te cuisine quelque chose, pendant que tu lis ?

Puis, il alla dans la cuisine et prépara à manger pour deux personnes. Si Trowa ne pouvait pas manger la même chose que lui, tant pis, il aurait déjà son repas pour le lendemain. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Trowa lisait toujours, mais le papier qui dépassait du livre disait maintenant : "Oui, je mange. Mais seul." Un peu triste sans trop savoir pourquoi, Quatre répondit avant de retourner dans la cuisine :

- Bien. Mais sache que j'ai fait à manger pour deux. Je laisserai l'autre part au frigo, tu pourras la manger si tu le souhaites.

Puis, il mit la table et mangea tristement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait de manger seul le déprimait à ce point, il en avait l'habitude pourtant. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il sursauta violemment, lâchant sa fourchette qui tomba dans l'assiette avec un bruit qui sembla retentissant. Tremblant, il se rendit dans le salon. Trowa était toujours au même endroit, il avait levé la tête de son livre et regardait le vrai téléphone. Le sien ne devait pas faire de bruit.

Quatre se plaça devant le téléphone qui sonnait toujours et hésita à prendre le combiné, comme si ce dernier pouvait le mordre. Il prit une grande inspiration, décrocha et mit le téléphone à son oreille, mais sans rien dire.

_- Quatre ? C'est H à l'appareil._

Quatre soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux. Il arrêta de trembler et répondit :

- Vous m'avez fait peur. Ce téléphone ne montre pas le numéro du correspondant.

_- Oh, pardon. J'avais oublié que c'était un vieux machin qu'on avait mis là-bas. En fait, j'appelais juste pour vérifier que la ligne fonctionnait toujours. On ne va pas souvent dans cette maison et je ne savais plus si j'avais demandé à l'opérateur de suspendre la ligne._

- Apparemment, ça fonctionne.

_- Tant mieux alors. Tu n'as besoin de rien ?_

- Non, monsieur H. Tout va bien, mon colocataire n'est pas exigeant.

_- Bien. Une dernière chose. Je sais que ce n'est pas marrant de rester enfermé tout le temps, mais j'aimerai autant que tu évites de sortir, et surtout que tu n'ailles pas dans la forêt, on ne sait jamais. Oh, et si jamais quelqu'un sonne ou toque à la porte, n'ouvre surtout pas. Ça ne peut pas être moi, j'ai les clés._

- D'accord.

_- J'ai ta promesse que tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré ?_

- Vous l'avez.

_- Alors bonne soirée. Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau._

- Au revoir.

Et il raccrocha. Il reprit le chemin de la cuisine quand il se souvint de la présence du fantôme.

- Oh, pardon Trowa. Je suis resté un peu trop longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre la communication ailleurs. Désolé. Je vais juste faire la vaisselle, puis je prendrai un livre et j'irai lire dans le salon de musique, comme ça je ne te gênerai plus.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. N'ayant plus faim, il rangea les reliefs de son repas, mis la vaisselle à laver et revint dans le salon. Il ne s'attarda pas devant la bibliothèque et prit le premier livre dont le nom l'accrocha, avant de sortir précipitamment pour se rendre dans le salon de musique.

Là, il s'installa dans le fauteuil, rassembla ses jambes sous lui et commença sa lecture. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'appesantir sur le sentiment de honte qu'il avait ressenti à se montrer aussi peureux devant Trowa. Il craignait maintenant que le compositeur ne le trouve pitoyable.

Finalement, et bien que l'ayant prit complètement au hasard, son livre réussit à lui changer les idées. Il était même tellement captivant qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer et qu'il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut le plus grand mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il regarda sa montre et fut surpris de constater qu'il était largement plus de minuit. Il plaça la ficelle marque-page, referma le livre et le posa sur le guéridon à côté du fauteuil. Puis, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il alla se coucher au radar. Il entra dans la chambre, se changea et s'effondra sur le lit. Il eut juste la présence d'esprit de se mettre sous la couette avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Theobald Boehm (9 avril 1794 - 25 novembre 1881) est un musicien — flûtiste à la Cour de Bavière —, compositeur, facteur d'instruments de musique, acousticien et inventeur bavarois.

Fils d'un orfèvre, il est notamment connu pour avoir mis au point la flûte traversière telle que nous la connaissons aujourd'hui.

[…]

La flûte Boehm possède un mécanisme plus complexe que les précédentes, car les trous ne sont plus placés à des endroits faciles à atteindre par les doigts du musicien, mais à leur emplacement optimal en termes d'acoustique. Ils sont alors ouverts au repos et bouchés par des plateaux, soit directement, soit via des clefs. Les trous d'altération sont bouchés au repos et manœuvrés par des clefs. Les doigtés sont plus rationnels (les Si bémol, Fa bécarre ou Do bécarre en particulier sont considérablement facilités) et permettent de jouer plus facilement dans toutes les tonalités. Les troisième et quatrième octaves sont plus faciles et plus justes que précédemment.

_(source : Wikipédia)_

(2) de Pierre Bordage. Je vous le conseille, c'est un très bon roman post-apocalyptique. Un sympathique mélange d'action, de thriller et de métaphysique qui tient le lecteur en haleine tout au long des quelques 700 pages. L'édition que je décrirais plus tard dans le texte est celle que je possède, une compilation des deux tomes en un seul volume, aux éditions l'Atalante.

J'adore la critique de ce livre faite ici (http : / / librairie . critic . over-blog . fr / article-27777359 . html), elle est très juste et reflète exactement ce que je pense de ce livre.

Notes de l'auteur :

Une petite histoire courte qui ne devait faire qu'un seul chapitre, mais qui s'est révélée si longue que je l'ai coupée en deux. Je posterai la suite la semaine prochaine, d'ici-là, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : shonen-ai

Couples : 3+4+3, 1x2 très sous-entendu

Remarque : Bon, au départ, je ne devais faire qu'un OS, mais il était tellement long que je l'ai coupé en deux. Et même pas au milieu, ce qui fait que la seconde partie est plus longue que la première. Et comme d'habitude, je remercie Acratophore pour sa correction et son aide pour rendre la fin compréhensible. Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

Le portrait de Trowa Barton (seconde partie)_

.

Un rayon de soleil tombant pile sur son œil réveilla Quatre. Il se retourna pour échapper au rayon facétieux et s'étira doucement. Ça faisait un sacré moment qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait mettre ça sur le compte de sa grande fatigue ou parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité ici. Ne sachant pas quelle heure il était et s'il devait ou non se lever, Quatre ouvrit les yeux dans l'objectif de regarder sa montre, qu'il avait toujours au poignet.

Seulement, ce qu'il vit sur le mur peint lui fit oublier son idée. Trowa dormait apparemment dans la même chambre que lui. Quatre avait dû se réveiller alors que le compositeur se levait, car il était figé en plein mouvement, le buste redressé, une jambe hors du lit et l'autre encore sous la couette. Quatre lui fit un sourire d'excuse à moitié endormi et continua à le regarder tout en se demandant vaguement si le brun lui en voudrait beaucoup s'il restait flemmarder encore un peu dans son lit, le bloquant dans cette position instable.

Il faut préciser qu'au réveil Quatre n'est pas vraiment une flèche, ce qui explique qu'il mit un peu de temps pour se rendre compte que Trowa dormait entièrement nu et que son intimité était plus soulignée que couverte par un minuscule coin de couette. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, son visage passa instantanément au rouge pivoine. Il sauta hors de son lit et couru à la porte pour sortir au plus vite de la chambre, en bredouillant un "pardon" au passage. Sitôt la porte refermée derrière lui, il entendit un rire tonitruant de l'autre côté du battant. Vexé, il grommela :

- C'est pas drôle.

Et il se détourna pour se rendre dans la salle de bain en bougonnant. Il claqua la porte derrière lui pour se défouler et jeta rageusement son pyjama sur le sol avant de rentrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps acheva de le réveiller et fit surtout fondre son accès d'humeur.

Un peu plus tard, propre et calmé, il s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille. Il était parti tellement vite de la chambre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre de quoi s'habiller. Il sortit la tête de la salle de bain et vérifia que Trowa n'était pas dans le couloir. Rassuré, il sortit complètement et traversa rapidement le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Là, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte d'un coup, comme on enlève un pansement, mais bien inutilement, car Trowa n'y était plus. Quatre soupira de soulagement et entreprit de se vêtir. Puis, il alla dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Il ne croisa Trowa dans aucune pièce. Il en déduisit qu'il devait être dans le salon de musique.

Pendant que son café passait, Quatre sortit sur la terrasse. Le ciel était complètement dégagé et le petit vent frais qui soufflait la veille avait disparu. Il faisait bon, et Quatre décida sur un coup de tête de déjeuner dehors. Au diable la paranoïa ! Il rentra dans la maison et eu la surprise de trouver Trowa sur la peinture de la cuisine. Il tenait la cafetière dans une main et une tasse dans une autre. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Quatre piqua un fard en voyant le compositeur. Il était pourtant décemment vêtu cette fois, mais il l'avait encore figé en plein mouvement. Il bredouilla une excuse et ressortit.

Alors qu'il s'était retourné pour fermer la porte, il vit Trowa bouger, remplir sa tasse et le regarder. Fasciné, il vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres peintes et le brun lâcha la cafetière à moitié vide. Quatre sursauta. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait tomber et s'écraser au sol, mais elle avait disparu. Intrigué, il s'approcha de la peinture et chercha la cafetière. Il la trouva à l'emplacement exact de la vraie, sur son socle et pleine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au compositeur, figé avec son petit sourire en coin. Puis, ne souhaitant pas faire encore un aller-retour pour rien, il se composa son plateau de petit-déjeuner, une grande tasse de café, un verre de jus d'orange et deux tranches de brioche. Pris d'une inspiration qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, il coupa une autre tranche de brioche et la laissa sur la planche. Ensuite, il ressortit, posa son plateau sur la table de la terrasse et s'assit de manière à continuer de voir le compositeur.

Ce dernier avait porté sa tasse à ses lèvres et buvait tout en regardant la brioche peinte. Finalement, il prit la tranche coupée et remercia Quatre d'un hochement de tête. Puis, il disparu. Comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tranche de brioche réapparaissait sur la peinture. Quatre déjeuna tout en se posant des questions sur l'origine de ce drôle de fantôme.

Son déjeuner fini, il mit le lave-vaisselle en route et alla dans le salon de musique pour répéter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était en vacances forcées qu'il devait négliger son art. Et puis il n'y avait guère d'autres activités dans cette maison perdue au fond des bois.

Comme la veille, Trowa était affalé en travers du fauteuil, son livre ouvert sur les genoux. Quatre s'excusa de le couper dans sa lecture et se dépêcha de prendre son violon. Il récupéra un pupitre à côté de la bibliothèque et une partition dans celle-ci. Enfin, il sortit sur la terrasse, autant pour permettre au compositeur de lire tranquillement que parce qu'il aimait jouer en plein air.

Il s'installa tranquillement et ce n'est qu'en déchiffrant la première partie de la partition qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait pris une œuvre de Trowa, un duo violon et flûte. Il sourit. Il avait joué ce morceau pour le second gala de son école de musique, en solo, car aucun élève n'avait voulu l'accompagner, ils le trouvaient trop difficile. Il ne l'avait pas rejoué depuis.

Légèrement nostalgique, il fit quelques gammes pour vérifier son instrument. Il était très sensible aux changements d'atmosphère et il suffisait d'un rien pour que le son ne soit plus bon. Quatre régla légèrement la corde de mi, puis commença à jouer. La mélodie, d'abord lente et triste, s'allégeait et accélérait graduellement.

Il tourna la page et continua le morceau. Il aimait vraiment cette partition, et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir rejouée depuis si longtemps. Soudain, un air de flûte s'éleva derrière lui, soulignant les accents mélancoliques du violon par de petites notes claires. Quatre sourit, enchanté d'avoir la chance de jouer un morceau avec le concours de son compositeur, et laissa la musique des deux instruments s'entremêler.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque la dernière note s'éteignit, Quatre avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Joué au violon seul, le morceau était très beau, mais avec la flûte en plus, il était tout simplement magnifique. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, replia la partition et rentra dans le salon de musique pour en prendre une autre.

Trowa était dans la même position que lorsque Quatre était passé la première fois et rien n'indiquait qu'il ait joué de la flûte. Respectant le choix du compositeur de ne pas aborder le sujet, Quatre reposa la partition à sa place et en choisit quelques autres. Il ressortit et joua le reste de la matinée.

Lorsque son estomac commença à gronder, il arrêta de jouer et rentra pour nettoyer son instrument. Trowa avait disparu du salon de musique et Quatre put donc prendre son temps pour s'occuper de son violon. Une fois ce dernier propre et rangé dans son étui, il alla se préparer à manger.

Il passa l'après-midi à lire au salon et en soirée, il téléphona à H, pour savoir si ce dernier avait du nouveau. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, il abrégea la conversation et mit les informations. Il fut rassuré de constater qu'on ne parlait pas de lui dans les titres. Il laissa la télévision allumée et prépara son repas avec la porte ouverte, pour entendre ce que la speakerine disait, au cas où sa disparition subite soit quand même abordée.

Il se fit un plateau télé et passa au salon. En jetant un coup d'œil machinal à la peinture, il vit que Trowa s'était installé dans le canapé pour regarder la vraie télévision. Celle qui était peinte montrait une image fixe, celle qui était à l'écran lorsque Quatre était entré. Il comprit pourquoi le brun s'était tourné vers la vraie télé. Tant que le blond serait dans la pièce, la télévision peinte montrerait la même image et le brun aurait été obligé de la regarder toute la soirée s'il était resté assis correctement.

Le compositeur était donc à moitié tourné, le bras appuyé sur le dossier. Quatre se fit la réflexion que ça devait être passablement inconfortable. Il posa son plateau sur le canapé et changea l'orientation du fauteuil. Il le plaça de façon à pouvoir regarder la télévision peinte confortablement. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine en disant à Trowa :

- Tiens, mets-toi dans le fauteuil, ça sera plus confortable.

Il attendit une petite minute et quand il revint dans la pièce, le brun était dans le fauteuil et tenait un petit morceau de papier où était écrit un simple mot : "Merci". Quatre sourit :

- De rien, déjà que tu ne peux pas choisir le programme, autant que tu puisses être assis en face.

Puis, il s'installa lui-même dans le canapé, prit son plateau et mangea tranquillement devant la fin des informations. La pub suivant le journal indiquait qu'ils passaient un vieux film de cape et d'épée en première partie de soirée. Quatre se leva pour aller nettoyer son plateau. Son absence permettait également à Trowa de partir s'il ne souhaitait pas regarder ce programme.

Lorsqu'il revint, le compositeur était toujours là. Quatre s'installa et le film commença. À la fin, Quatre bailla et s'étira. Il éteignit le poste, souhaita une bonne nuit au brun toujours immobile et alla se coucher.

.

De ce jour, une petite routine s'installa. Trowa attendait que Quatre se soit levé pour aller se doucher pour sortir à son tour de son lit. Ça évitait que le violoniste ne fige involontairement le compositeur dans une position aussi délicate que le premier jour. Ensuite, ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner et Quatre répétait le reste de la matinée. Lorsqu'il faisait beau, il jouait dehors et quelques fois, il avait la joie d'entendre Trowa l'accompagner.

Après le repas de midi, Quatre regardait la télévision si les programmes l'intéressaient ou sinon il lisait. Le soir, au moment du JT, Trowa rejoignait le salon pendant que Quatre cuisinait et ils passaient leur soirée devant le poste.

Le jeune homme s'était profondément et inexplicablement attaché au fantôme. Dès le premier jour, il l'avait trouvé extrêmement beau lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans son portrait. Depuis, il avait appris à apprécier sa présence. Oh, bien sûr, ils n'étaient pratiquement jamais dans la même pièce, mais Quatre conservait les portes ouvertes pour entendre les petits bruits signalant sa présence, froissement de tissu lorsqu'il bougeait, bruissement de papier lorsqu'il lisait... Il le cherchait toujours lorsqu'il rentrait dans une pièce, tout en essayant de se persuader que c'était uniquement pour savoir s'il ne le dérangeait pas.

Le jeudi suivant l'arrivée de Quatre, H vint apporter le ravitaillement. Il ne resta pas longtemps, juste de quoi aider le blond à ranger tout en le tenant au courant des dernières avancées. Malheureusement, comme ce dernier le craignait, la police piétinait. L'impresario repartit assez vite, tentant une fois encore de remonter le moral de son protégé, sans succès.

Une fois H parti, Quatre s'était remit à lire en se blottissant dans le fauteuil du salon, mais il n'arrivait pas à avancer, son esprit trop accaparé par ses ennuis. Et dire qu'il avait presque oublié pourquoi il était là...

.

Un matin, presque deux semaines après son arrivée, Quatre avait de nouveau élu domicile sur la terrasse pour le petit déjeuner et regardait Trowa boire son café dans la cuisine, après avoir de nouveau fait disparaître la cafetière sitôt sa tasse remplie. Soudain, le blond eut une idée. La porte étant ouverte, il éleva la voix pour se faire entendre et demanda :

- Puisque tu peux bouger quand on laisse la porte ouverte, on peut peut-être discuter ensemble ?

Trowa regarda le blond et secoua la tête.

- Pourtant, je t'ai entendu rire l'autre jour et jouer de la flûte aussi, donc je dois pouvoir t'entendre parler.

Le brun leva un sourcil, avant de dire d'une voix incrédule :

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui, et là encore. Tu ne savais pas qu'on pouvait t'entendre ?

- Non, je n'avais jamais essayé de parler à quelqu'un.

- Ça me semble logique que je puisse t'entendre, puisque tu peux entendre ce qui se passe dans la maison. Alors, tu veux bien discuter avec moi ?

- Oui.

- Bon, alors on va reprendre depuis le début. Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Trowa Barton.

- Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, je suis violoniste. Hector Ache, le propriétaire de cette maison, est mon imprésario. On l'appelle monsieur H ou H dans le métier. Il gère ma carrière, s'occupe de négocier les contrats, me trouve des salles de concert, bref, il s'occupe de tout ce qui est administratif.

- Tu as du succès ?

Trowa s'était resservi une autre tasse de café et s'était installé à la table de la salle à manger, pour pouvoir discuter plus facilement.

- Assez, oui. Cela fait la troisième année de suite que j'obtiens le prix de soliste instrumental aux victoires de la musique classique. Et j'ai régulièrement des concerts dans le monde entier.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu t'enterrer ici ?

Trowa avait lâché sa tasse, qui avait alors disparu, et avait appuyé son menton sur sa main droite. Il sourit légèrement lorsque Quatre rosit avant de répondre :

- Euh... Et bien, j'ai un gros problème en fait. Je suis la cible d'un stalker.

- Un quoi ?

- Un stalker. C'est une personne qui me harcèle sans relâche depuis plusieurs mois.

- Tu ne peux pas appeler la police ?

- Ils sont au courant. Mais on ne sait pas qui c'est. Depuis que j'ai du succès, j'ai toujours reçu des drôles de choses, des bouquets de fleurs, des lettres d'amour, quelquefois accompagnées de photos de nu ou de demandes en mariage, des chantages au suicide, des menaces de mort... Le plus souvent, je recevais une lettre et je n'en entendais plus parler. Mais là... Le premier envoi a été un superbe bouquet de roses rouges, accompagné d'une carte toute simple avec une signature imprimée : "ton futur époux".

- Époux ?

Quatre détourna les yeux du visage du compositeur, rougit légèrement et se mordilla la lèvre. L'homosexualité était très mal considérée au début du 20ème siècle, époque du compositeur, et le blond craignait de le choquer. Finalement, il se jeta à l'eau :

- Oui... euh... il y a un peu plus de 6 mois, j'ai fait savoir à la presse que je suis homosexuel.

- Ce qui explique qu'un homme souhaite t'épouser.

Surpris, Quatre coula un regard en coin au compositeur qui avait rajouté sa deuxième main sous son menton et le regardait simplement.

- Et ça ne te gène pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Je suis moi-même fiché par la police (1).

- Fiché ?

- Dans le registre des pédérastes. Tu dois y être aussi, surtout si tu l'as dit publiquement.

Soudain, Quatre se souvint de ce dont Trowa parlait. Son meilleur ami Duo, militant actif contre les discriminations de toutes sortes, lui en avait parlé un jour.

- Ah non, ce registre n'existe plus. Il a été supprimé depuis une trentaine d'années, je crois.

- C'est curieux. Officiellement, il servait à nous protéger du scandale et du chantage. Ça n'existe plus non plus ?

- Oh, si. Mais l'homosexualité n'est plus vraiment sujet à scandale, les mœurs ont évolués dans le bon sens depuis ton époque.

- C'est pas plus mal. Et ton... fiancé t'a envoyé des fleurs ? Ça n'a pas l'air méchant.

- Ce n'était que le début. Je recevais un bouquet de roses par jour, toujours accompagné de la même carte. Au bout de deux semaines, je commençais à en avoir marre, je ne savais pas qui c'était et les entreprises qui me les livraient ne pouvaient pas me donner le nom de la personne qui faisait ces envois. Un jour, j'ai refusé un bouquet et l'employé est reparti avec. Le lendemain, le livreur est revenu avec le même bouquet, que j'ai renvoyé encore une fois.

- Et ça a duré longtemps ?

- Trois jours. Et c'était toujours le même bouquet, il était de plus en plus fané. La quatrième jour, il n'y a pas eu de livreur, ni de bouquet. J'étais bien content, j'ai bêtement cru que c'était enfin fini. Le jour suivant, j'ai reçu une boîte en carton par la poste. Elle contenait le même bouquet, complètement fané. Une note au crayon demandant "Pourquoi ?" avait été rajouté derrière la carte. Comme je n'avais toujours pas d'adresse pour répondre, j'ai simplement jeté le tout à la poubelle.

Quatre s'interrompit, il serra ses mains ensemble pour les empêcher de trembler. Se souvenir de ces moments-là lui était difficile, mais heureusement Trowa attendait sans rien dire, lui laissant tout le temps de se reprendre. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, le blond continua :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait si un événement extérieur n'était pas survenu. Photos à l'appui, la presse people m'a inventé une grande histoire d'amour caché avec Heero Yuy, un violoncelliste de l'Orchestre Symphonique de Tokyo, avec qui j'avais eu l'occasion de jouer quelques mois avant.

- C'était vrai ?

- Non ! C'est le compagnon de Duo, mon meilleur ami. Ils vivent tous les deux à Tokyo et lors de mon passage là-bas, comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Duo, j'ai passé presque toutes mes soirées chez eux. Les journalistes ont pris une photo de moi sortant de chez Heero très tard un soir. Je me penchais pour dire quelque chose à Duo, qui était encore à l'intérieur, et ça donnait l'impression que j'allais embrasser son compagnon.

- Mais ton stalker l'a cru lui.

- Oui. L'article est sorti le lendemain du bouquet fané. Ce jour-là, j'ai trouvé une rose séchée dans ma loge. Une carte était piquée à une épine, toujours le même petit carton blanc signé "ton futur époux", mais il avait rajouté à la main et en rouge : "Tu m'as trahi", avec trois points d'exclamation. Et ça été de mal en pis depuis. Surtout que la presse continuait à m'inventer des histoires de cœur avec Heero. Et je ne te dis même pas ce qu'ils ont pondu lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus que le compagnon de Heero était mon meilleur ami, avec qui j'avais appris le solfège...

- Si la presse raffole toujours autant des ragots de toute sorte, je l'imagine très bien...

- Tu y as eu droit aussi ?

- Oui, mais dans un autre contexte. Et quelle vengeance ton époux trahi a-t-il trouvé?

- Ses "cadeaux" ont changé de nature. D'abord un petit cercueil en bois avec un poignard à l'intérieur. La carte me demandait en gros de me le planter dans le cœur pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. C'est là que j'ai porté plainte pour harcèlement. Le lendemain, rebelote, un autre cercueil et un poignard, mais celui-ci était fiché dans un vrai cœur sanguinolent. La police a dit que c'était un cœur de bœuf, sûrement récupéré dans un abattoir.

- Charmant.

- Et ça c'est rien. Il m'a envoyé des photos de moi prises à mon issu. Sur celles où on voyait une de mes connaissances, il les a barré au feutre rouge. J'ai commencé à être harcelé au téléphone, ça sonnait, je décrochais, je n'entendais rien pendant quelques secondes, puis une voix déformée disait "Traître" et ça raccrochait. Il a réussi, je ne sais comment, à entrer dans mon appartement. J'ai trouvé plusieurs rats morts dans mon lit. La police m'a immédiatement mis dans un hôtel, sous surveillance. Mais le lendemain, j'ai reçu une tête de porc par livreur. La police a sauté sur ce pauvre homme, qui n'y pouvait rien et n'avait même pas vu celui qui avait envoyé le paquet.

- Et pourquoi H a-t-il décidé de te cacher ici ? La police est au courant au moins ?

- Non, ils ne savent pas. Il n'y a que H qui soit au courant. Après avoir changé plusieurs fois de planque, sans succès, la police m'avait mis dans un petit appartement au centre ville, avec un policier en faction dans le salon, un autre dans le couloir et un troisième dehors, dans une voiture. Celui qui était dehors, un certain Wufei Chang, qui me surveillait depuis le début et avec qui j'avais un peu sympathisé, a été retrouvé sérieusement blessé un matin. Il s'était pris une balle dans le dos, et n'avait pas pu voir son agresseur. Je ne voulais plus impliquer d'autres personnes, alors j'ai demandé à H s'il connaissait une bonne planque, un endroit où personne ne pourrait me retrouver.

- Et quoi de mieux qu'une maison hantée perdue au milieu des bois...

- Exactement. Bon, assez parlé de moi. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu enfermé dans ces peintures ?

Trowa se rembrunit. Il détourna la tête et grommela :

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

Suivit un silence qui menaçait de devenir pesant. Ne voulant pas finir là cette conversation, Quatre se racla la gorge et enchaîna :

- D'accord. Si tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi tu es là, est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer deux trois trucs ?

- Si c'est dans mes cordes.

Sans bruit, Quatre soupira de soulagement. Trowa n'avait pas l'air très enchanté de parler de lui, mais il n'était pas parti dans une autre pièce. Il ne réfléchit même pas et posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis le premier jour :

- Pourquoi retournes-tu dans ton tableau dès que quelqu'un entre ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Ah et tu peux m'expliquer le coup de la cafetière, ce matin ?

- Ça, c'est facile. Je ne fais pas partie du décor, mais tout le reste, si. Je peux modifier ce que je touche, mais dès que je le lâche, ça revient à son état initial.

- Donc, tu as vidé une partie de la cafetière dans ta tasse, mais dès que tu l'as lâchée, elle est revenue à sa vraie place ?

- C'est ça.

- Donc, on a bu le même café ?

- Non. T'as bu du café, moi, j'ai bu du café peint.

- Ah. Et ça marche pour tout ?

- Oui.

- Donc, si tu te fais une tâche, il te suffit d'enlever ton vêtement et il est de nouveau propre, c'est ça ?

- Plus exactement, il retourne dans son armoire, plié et légèrement poussiéreux. Mais oui, c'est le principe.

- C'est pratique. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ton lit, ni de lessive, ni de vaisselle.

- C'est surtout très contraignant.

- Comment ça ?

- Par exemple, pour faire à manger, je ne dois pas lâcher une seule fois la queue de la casserole, sous peine de devoir tout recommencer.

- Oh... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Quatre se tut quelques instants et baissa le regard sur ses mains, essayant d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations. Trowa ne relança pas la conversation, mais se s'éclipsa pas pour autant, semblant attendre la prochaine question du blond. Ce dernier paru se rendre compte de quelque chose car il redressa la tête brusquement et demanda :

- Mais alors, tu es dépendant de ce qu'il y a dans les armoires pour te vêtir et manger. Comment faisais-tu avant que j'arrive ?

- H laisse toujours quelques boites de conserve dans les placards. Dès que je les lâche, elles redeviennent intactes. J'en ai donc un stock inépuisable.

- Ça doit être embêtant de toujours manger la même chose, je ne t'envie pas...

- Oh, ma condition s'est nettement améliorée depuis que H a réaménagé la maison.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle était à l'abandon depuis ma disparition. Personne ne venait jamais, il y avait de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées, l'humidité s'était infiltrée partout, faisait moisir mes vêtements et mes livres et attaquant les meubles. Même ma flûte commençait à s'abîmer.

- Attends, mais si la maison était abandonnée, que mangeais-tu ?

- En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de manger. Je suis une peinture, n'oublie pas, je ne peux pas mourir.

- Mais je croyais...

- C'est un plaisir de manger, c'est tout.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce à côté. Quatre regarda Trowa avec un début de panique. Le brun sourit doucement :

- Vas-y, ça ne peut être que H. Personne d'autre n'a le numéro.

Un peu rassuré, Quatre traversa la cuisine puis le salon et décrocha le téléphone, en tremblant quand même un peu. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, pour pouvoir parler à Trowa au cas où.

_- Allo, Quatre ? C'est H._

- Bonjour monsieur H.

_- Tu as mis longtemps à décrocher, je t'ai réveillé ?_

- Non, je déjeunais dehors.

_- Quatre, je t'avais dit d'éviter de sortir..._

- Je sais, mais il fait tellement beau. Et puis je n'ai pas quitté la terrasse.

_- Bon, d'accord, mais fais quand même plus attention._

- Je fais attention, ne vous en faites pas. Vous m'avez appelé uniquement pour me passer un savon ?

_- Non, en fait, j'ai besoin de ton accord._

- Pourquoi donc ?

_- Ton producteur veut savoir où tu te caches et avoir ton numéro pour que vous puissiez travailler sur ton prochain album._

- Et bien, si vous lui faites promettre de ne pas donner ces informations à qui que ce soit, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

_- Bien, je vais le prévenir. Je suppose qu'il t'appellera dans la journée._

- C'est tout ?

_- Oui, je passerai après-demain, comme prévu. Bonne journée._

- À vous aussi. Au revoir.

Puis il raccrocha et retourna dans la cuisine, dans l'espoir de pouvoir continuer sa conversation avec le compositeur. Mais Trowa avait disparu de la peinture murale. Quatre soupira, s'occupa de sa vaisselle et alla dans le salon de musique prendre son violon.

Trowa était dans le fauteuil, un nouveau livre sur les genoux. Quatre le regarda puis, tout en prenant de quoi répéter, il le mit au courant du contenu du coup de fil de H. Il lui fit part aussi de sa décision de jouer dans le salon aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir entendre le téléphone sonner si le producteur appelait.

Arrivé dans le salon, il installa son pupitre et ses partitions et commença à jouer. Il était un peu triste et ça se ressentait dans son jeu. En effet, étant trop loin du salon de musique, il était impossible que Trowa se joigne à lui aujourd'hui.

Une bonne heure après, il eut soif et se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il eut la surprise de voir que Trowa s'était installé devant le plan de travail, sur une chaise qu'il avait ramené de la partie salle à manger. Il était en train de lire, tourné vers la porte. Quatre bu son verre, puis repassa au salon, en laissant la porte ouverte cette fois-ci. Une fois sûr que le brun pouvait de nouveau bouger, il demanda :

- Ça ne serait pas plus confortable de rester dans le fauteuil du salon de musique ?

- Sûrement, mais je ne t'entends pas de là-bas.

Quatre rougit furieusement, et il remit son violon sur son épaule pour essayer de cacher sa gène. Trowa était venu pour l'écouter. Ça le flattait, mais en même temps ça lui donnait un trac impressionnant, presque autant qu'avant une première. Tâchant de passer outre, il changea de partition et reprit son travail.

Il était en train de nettoyer son instrument lorsque le téléphone sonna. Délaissant son violon, il approcha de l'appareil. Il avança la main, et après une brève hésitation, il décrocha. Une voix féminine lui demanda s'il était bien Quatre Raberba Winner. Intrigué, il répondit machinalement. La secrétaire lui demanda alors de patienter car elle allait transmettre l'appel à son supérieur, Treize Kushrenada.

Quatre soupira, blasé. C'était tout à fait dans le genre de son producteur que de demander à sa secrétaire d'appeler à sa place. Après quelques mesures d'une musique particulièrement agaçante, il entendit enfin la voix autoritaire de son producteur.

Comme d'habitude, il ne s'encombra pas de banalités et entama tout de suite les négociations pour l'enregistrement du prochain album. Quatre eut beau lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'avancer sur une date de début d'enregistrement tant que son problème avec son stalker n'était pas réglé, Kushrenada persistait à minimiser le danger potentiel qu'il représentait.

Finalement, excédé par ce dialogue de sourds, Quatre abrégea la conversation, expliquant au producteur qu'il allait y réfléchir et qu'il le rappelait dans la semaine. Puis il raccrocha, sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre. Il finit de nettoyer son violon et entra dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger.

Le temps était toujours aussi beau et chaud, un été indien s'étant installé sur le pays depuis l'arrivée de Quatre dans cette maison perdue au milieu des bois. Aussi, le blond décida de préparer à manger pour deux et de prendre son repas sur la terrasse. Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être avoir la compagnie de Trowa pour lui changer un peu les idées.

Rasséréné par cette perspective, il prépara un plat de tikourbabine, sorte de ragoût d'agneau accompagné de boulettes de semoule, que sa grand-mère lui faisait lorsqu'il allait passer ses vacances chez elle en Kabylie. Il en servit deux assiettes, en laissa une sur la table de la salle à manger et emmena l'autre dehors. Puis, il alla chercher Trowa. Il le trouva dans le salon de musique, à sa place habituelle. Il lui proposa de venir manger avec lui, et reprit ensuite le chemin de la cuisine. Quand il y parvint, Trowa était attablé et regardait son assiette avec curiosité.

Quatre prit place sur la terrasse et souhaita un bon appétit au compositeur.

- Merci. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du tikourbabine, c'est à base d'agneau et de semoule. C'est une recette de ma grand-mère. Elle était originaire de la Kabylie, une région d'Algérie.

Trowa goûta prudemment le contenu de son assiette, avant de sourire au blond qui attendait son verdict, non sans un brin d'angoisse.

- C'est très bon.

- Merci. Tu avais déjà mangé de la cuisine arabe ?

- Non, jamais. La gastronomie autre que française était assez rare à mon époque. Ainsi donc, tu es un colon de la France algérienne (2) ?

- Euh, en fait, mon père est originaire d'Angleterre et ma mère d'Algérie. Mais l'Algérie n'est plus une colonie française depuis 1962.

- Vraiment ?

Trowa semblait très étonné. Il est vrai qu'à son époque, la France avait un empire colonial assez étendu. Quatre fit un petit sourire triste au compositeur :

- Il s'est passé énormément de choses depuis plus d'un siècle que tu as disparu.

- Apparemment. J'en avais déjà eu un aperçu lorsque H a installé tous ces appareils. Mais je pensais que ça s'était arrêté au niveau technologique.

- Il n'y a pas de livre d'histoire ?

Devant la réponse négative du compositeur, Quatre lui proposa de lui faire un résumé du dernier siècle tout en mangeant. Trowa accepta et écouta avec attention le blond lui raconter rapidement les diverses crises, guerres et modifications politiques qui avaient émaillé le siècle passé. Lorsqu'il eut fini, bien après qu'ils aient fini de manger, Trowa soupira :

- C'est la première fois que je pense ça, mais finalement, c'est pas plus mal d'avoir été enfermé ici. Au moins, je n'ai pas eu à vivre ces affreuses guerres.

Puis après un petit silence, il ajouta à voix basse avant de disparaître :

- Et ça m'a permis de te rencontrer.

Quatre resta interdit quelques instants. Il n'était pas sûr de l'importance à donner à ces paroles, ni même si Trowa voulait qu'il les entende, mais cela avait suffit à lui donner un sérieux coup de chaud. Une fois à peu près remis, il débarrassa son assiette et rangea dans le frigo ce qui restait dans la casserole ainsi que l'assiette qu'il avait servi pour Trowa.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Quatre tenta de lire un peu au salon, mais ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers le compositeur et les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait. Il en venait presque à souhaiter que la police ne retrouve jamais celui qui le harcelait, pour lui permettre de passer le restant de sa vie ici. Il sursauta à cette pensée. Depuis quand pensait-il cela ? Et puis, il ne pouvait pas, il avait des obligations et la maison ne lui appartenait pas...

Lorsqu'il envisagea son futur départ, il fut surpris par l'intensité de la douleur qu'il ressentit. C'était comme si un étau avait été placé sur son cœur et venait d'être brusquement serré au maximum, lui coupant la respiration. Délaissant son livre et se recroquevillant dans le fauteuil, Quatre respira lentement et profondément pour essayer de se reprendre. Il comprit alors qu'il ressentait bien plus que de l'amour pour le compositeur. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues à l'amère constatation que le destin lui avait joué un bien cruel tour en faisant mourir son âme sœur bien avant sa naissance.

Lorsque le soir tomba, il se rendit dans sa chambre et se fourra sous la couette pour laisser libre cours à son chagrin. Plus d'une heure après, épuisé par ses larmes, il s'endormit.

.

Quatre se réveilla avec un terrible mal de crâne. Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant et fut surpris de voir que Trowa n'était déjà plus dans la peinture. Hésitant entre la déception et la surprise, il tendit la main pour attraper sa montre sur la table de nuit. Effaré, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi jusque 11 heures du matin, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis sa dernière tournée internationale.

Un peu vaseux à cause de sa trop longue grasse matinée, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain, dans l'espoir qu'une bonne douche bien chaude finirait de le réveiller et le débarrasserait du troupeau de buffles qui prenaient un malin plaisir à galoper en rond sous son crâne.

Un peu plus tard, propre et réveillé, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Puis, malgré l'heure tardive, il décida de jouer un peu. Il n'avait pas rapporté son violon dans le salon de musique la veille, ce qui fait qu'il resta dans le salon et reprit les mêmes partitions. Il entamait son troisième morceau lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos, depuis la cuisine :

- Tu devrais peut-être manger avant de tomber d'inanition. Tu n'as presque rien avalé depuis hier midi.

Quatre s'arrêta de jouer, reconnaissant le bien fondé de la remarque, et demanda tout en nettoyant son instrument :

- Et comment sais-tu que je n'ai rien mangé hier soir ?

- Tu n'es pas passé dans la cuisine.

- Tu y étais ?

- Non, mais je peux sentir quelles sont les pièces qui sont occupées et par qui.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je suis une peinture sur un mur. Je fais partie intégrante de la maison. Quand tu changes de pièce, c'est comme si tu passais de ma main droite à ma main gauche.

Quatre était mi-étonné, mi-envieux de ce don. Lui aussi aurait aimé toujours savoir où se trouvait Trowa, plutôt que d'être obligé de le chercher dans toute la demeure. Il se tourna vers la cuisine et demanda :

- Tu manges avec moi ?

- Volontiers. Mais on va simplifier la manœuvre.

- C'est à dire ?

- Tu ne serviras qu'une seule assiette, puis tu iras sur la terrasse. Je prendrais alors l'assiette peinte et j'irai avec dans le salon. Comme ça, tu n'auras à faire à manger que pour une personne et un seul jeu de couverts à nettoyer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit plus simple, mais comme tu veux.

Ainsi fut fait et, après qu'ils eurent fini leurs assiettes, Quatre osa demander à Trowa s'il acceptait de jouer avec lui quelques morceaux, tout en essayant sans succès de dissiper la rougeur de ses joues. Le compositeur accepta et disparut. Comprenant qu'il était parti chercher sa flûte, Quatre réintégra le salon et installa ses partitions.

Trowa réapparu peu après dans la cuisine et demanda à Quatre ce qu'il souhaitait jouer. Les joues de nouveau rouges, le blond répondit qu'il aimerait rejouer le morceau qu'il avait écrit et qu'ils avaient joué ensemble le premier jour, lorsque le compositeur ne savait pas encore que le violoniste pouvait l'entendre. Ce dernier sourit et accepta.

Les premières notes s'élevèrent, flûte et violon se mêlant harmonieusement, et les deux hommes oublièrent le monde extérieur et le fait qu'ils étaient chacun d'un côté d'une peinture maudite. Leurs univers s'étaient mêlés pour n'être plus réduits qu'à la musique. Ils entamaient la dernière partie lorsque soudain, le son de la flûte disparut.

S'en apercevant rapidement, Quatre cessa de jouer à son tour et appela le compositeur. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Trowa n'était nulle part sur le mur, il s'était volatilisé. Quatre se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le compositeur s'en aille avant la fin du morceau, lorsqu'il comprit brusquement. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans la maison et Trowa avait réintégré son portrait de force. Mais H ne devait pas revenir avant le lendemain... Le blond sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il l'avait retrouvé...

Tremblant, il retourna au salon en vitesse. D'une main fébrile, il décrocha le téléphone et allait composer le numéro de H lorsqu'un homme masqué surgit près de lui. Quatre tenta de s'échapper mais l'homme était plus grand et il le rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Le blond se débattit, mais il était fermement retenu par son agresseur qui lui appliqua un tampon de gaze sur le nez et la bouche. Quatre eut juste le temps de reconnaitre l'odeur du chloroforme avant de perdre connaissance.

.

Quatre se réveilla avec un terrible mal de crâne et un sentiment de déjà vu. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se souvenir des derniers événements. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il essaya de déterminer où il était. Apparemment, il était allongé sur son lit, il reconnaissait son odeur sur les draps. Il était nu s'il en croyait un courant d'air sur une partie sensible de son anatomie, et il était attaché aux montants, les bras levés et les jambes écartées.

Réalisant dans quelle position vulnérable il était, seul dans une maison perdue au milieu des bois, il sentit la panique l'envahir. Oh, comme il aurait aimé à cet instant que Trowa soit un vrai fantôme et pas une peinture animée, il aurait pu l'aider, mais là... Un froissement de tissus près de lui l'informa que son agresseur était à côté.

Il commença à trembler et à essayer de forcer ses liens, sans succès. Une grande main froide se posa sur son flanc pour l'empêcher de bouger, pendant qu'une voix grave qu'il connaissait bien lui disait :

- Allons, calme-toi.

Quatre ouvrit les yeux brusquement et rencontra le visage de son producteur.

- Monsieur Kushrenada ? S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, un inconnu m'a att...

Soudain il comprit. Sous le choc, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il en perdit la parole. Le petit sourire sadique que Treize eut à ce moment-là le fit frissonner. Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar... Ça ne pouvait pas être lui... Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années...

Treize s'assit au bord du lit et commença à caresser le flanc sur lequel il avait toujours sa main. Quatre frissonna de dégoût. Cet homme avait la peau froide, il avait l'impression qu'un serpent se déplaçait sur lui. Treize remonta jusqu'à un téton qu'il pinça durement et se pencha vers le visage du blond, qui détourna la tête.

- Je pensais que tu avais été te réfugier chez ton amant.

Brr, même sa voix était froide. Quatre ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas à se justifier devant cet homme. Il serra les dents et s'efforça de ne pas grimacer de douleur alors que la pression sur sa poitrine augmentait.

- J'ai eu beau questionner mon informateur habituel, mais il ne pouvait pas me dire où tu étais parti.

- Votre informateur ?

- Mmm. Le chef de la police, Zechs Merquise. Un très bon informateur.

Quatre devait avoir l'air horrifié, car Treize eut un petit rire avant de continuer :

- Oh, bien involontairement. C'est mon voisin, vois-tu, et il a tendance à parler beaucoup lorsqu'il boit un peu trop. Et il vient toujours prendre l'apéro chez moi pour se détendre quand il planche sur une enquête difficile.

Les attouchements continuaient, la deuxième main s'étant jointe à la première. Quatre essayait toujours de s'y soustraire, mais il recevait en retour des pincements et des griffures. Il finit par fermer les yeux et tenta d'occulter le trajet que les mains froides faisaient sur son torse.

Alors que Treize avait commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou, un fracas épouvantable se fit entendre. Treize se redressa et regarda dans la direction de la porte. Puis, il regarda Quatre et demanda en grimaçant :

- C'était quoi ça ?

Quatre y vit une chance de gagner du temps. Il répondit en souriant :

- Ça, c'est le fantôme.

- Te fous pas de moi, ça n'existe pas les fantômes.

- Pourtant si. Celui-ci se promène dans les peintures murales. Il peut faire tomber des choses et même utiliser les objets. Il a sûrement déjà appelé la police.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Quatre sut qu'il avait touché le point sensible lorsque Treize aboya cette dernière phrase. Il y avait peu de chances pour que Trowa puisse effectivement utiliser le téléphone, mais s'il arrivait à effrayer suffisamment son agresseur, il avait peut être une chance de s'en sortir. Il continua donc :

- Allez voir, je suppose qu'il est à côté.

Treize se leva enfin, ouvrit la porte en grand et regarda dans le couloir, sans sortir de la chambre. Face à la porte, Trowa attendait en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Treize se rua sur lui, le croyant réel, mais le compositeur disparu avant que le producteur ne mette un pied dans le couloir. Quatre entendit courir dans le couloir, des portes s'ouvrir brutalement, des jurons et des insultes de la part de Treize, le tout s'éloignant progressivement.

Il en déduisit que le compositeur essayait d'éloigner Treize et décida d'en profiter. Tirant au maximum sur les liens qui lui retenaient les jambes, il réussit à détendre ceux qui lui tenaient les bras au-dessus de la tête. Ayant les deux mains liées ensemble, il tâtonna jusqu'à sentir les nœuds et commença à les défaire. La corde était grosse et lisse, offrant peu de prises aux doigts de Quatre, surtout dans cette position inconfortable. Treize avait apparemment eut peur qu'il s'en aille, car il avait fait une suite de nœuds compliqués.

Après quelques minutes, Quatre réussit à en défaire un. Il allait s'attaquer au suivant lorsque Treize revint. Il était essoufflé et son visage rouge et tordu d'une grimage de rage glaça le violoniste. Il s'approchait du lit lorsque soudain ils entendirent distinctement des coups sourds à la porte suivit d'un "Police, ouvrez !"

Treize jura, sortit une arme à feu de derrière son dos et gagna le couloir. Quatre entendit un craquement sonore, sûrement dû à l'enfoncement de la porte et un "Lâchez votre arme !" immédiatement suivi de plusieurs coups de feu. Puis, un agent de police entra dans la chambre en brandissant un pistolet à bout de bras. Voyant la position de Quatre, il baissa son arme et s'empressa de le détacher et de lui tendre de quoi se couvrir.

Puis, c'est un H paniqué qui apparut. En voyant Quatre enroulé dans un drap, il s'effondra et se mit à débiter une litanie d'excuses. Le blond lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le calmer et lui dit :

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que c'était lui.

- Mais...

- Mais rien. Dites-moi plutôt comment vous avez su qu'il était là.

- J'ai reçu un coup de fil me disant que tu étais en danger. Au départ, j'ai cru à un canular, mais quand j'ai demandé qui était à l'appareil, j'ai cru mourir de frayeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était Trowa qui m'appelait. Apparemment, il peut se servir du téléphone peint... Et il peut parler aussi... Il m'a pressé d'appeler la police et de venir de toute urgence. Je l'ai cru et j'ai bien fait. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était Kushrenada qui te harcelait.

- Moi non plus.

- Il t'a dit le pourquoi de tout ça ?

- Non.

- Alors nous ne le saurons jamais. Il a pointé une arme sur les policiers qui entraient dans la maison et a tiré. Il a été abattu en retour.

Quatre frissonna à cette déclaration. Une chose le consolait pourtant, il n'aurait définitivement plus affaire à lui. H lui tapota l'épaule en un geste de réconfort, puis lui conseilla de s'habiller. Les policiers voudraient sûrement l'interroger. Lorsqu'il serait de nouveau présentable, il n'aurait qu'à venir dans la cuisine, il allait lui préparer un café. Quatre sourit à son impresario et entreprit de se rhabiller.

Il passa les deux heures qui suivirent à raconter son histoire aux policiers. D'un commun accord avec son impresario, il ne parla pas de Trowa, qui était d'ailleurs sagement resté dans son tableau, mais expliqua qu'il avait eu le temps de composer le numéro de H avant d'être chloroformé, et que les bruits alentours avaient suffit à l'impresario pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les policiers ratissèrent la maison de fond en comble et posèrent encore des questions, avant de commencer à repartir. Une ambulance était venue chercher le corps de Treize dès le début de l'interrogatoire. Enfin, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans la maison. Ils allèrent au salon et Quatre s'écroula dans le canapé en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Une voix inquiète retentit dans la cuisine, faisant violemment sursauter H :

- Quatre, tu vas bien ?

L'interpellé répondit avec un doux sourire :

- Oui, ça va. Merci, c'est grâce à toi.

H regardait alternativement son protégé, affalé de tout son long, le visage fatigué mais un sourire heureux aux lèvres, et le compositeur qu'il voyait bouger légèrement à travers la porte de la cuisine, restée ouverte après tous ces va-et-vient. Il finit par fixer Quatre pour lui demander d'un léger ton de reproche :

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit avant qu'il pouvait nous parler ?

- On ne s'en est aperçu qu'hier.

- Admettons.

Puis, voyant que le blond semblait prêt à s'endormir, il se releva et lui dit en se dirigeant vers la porte menant au vestibule :

- Bon, je vais aller préparer tes affaires. Maintenant que tu ne risques plus rien, il est temps de rentrer chez toi et de reprendre tes activités.

Quatre sursauta et tourna son visage décomposé vers le brun, toujours dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il avait craint la veille venait d'arriver plus vite que prévu. Il lui fallait quitter celui qu'il aimait. Autant que Quatre pouvait en juger, ce dernier avait aussi une expression douloureuse, qu'il essayait quand même de cacher derrière sa mèche. Il appuya son front et ses mains contre le vernis de la peinture qui le séparait de la vraie cuisine et dit à Quatre, d'une voix où perçait une tristesse à peine voilée :

- Il a raison, il faut que tu rentres chez toi. J'ai été enchanté de faire ta connaissance, et je ne regrette aucun instant passé en ta compagnie. Mais je t'en prie, oublie-moi et ne reviens jamais. Vis ta vie...

- Non !

Quatre s'était relevé à toute vitesse en entendant le discours de Trowa et il avait presque crié le dernier mot. Il entra dans la cuisine pour que le compositeur ne puisse pas finir sa phrase et qu'il ne parte pas avant qu'il ait pu lui avouer ses sentiments.

- Non, je ne t'oublierai pas. Je t'aime Trowa. Ça ne fait que deux semaines que je t'ai rencontré, mais c'est comme si je t'avais toujours connu. Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Puis, il souleva les talons pour avoir la tête au même niveau que celle du compositeur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne rencontra que le mur froid de la pièce et eut un sanglot sec. Il se retourna vivement en murmurant un "je t'aime" et sortit de la pièce en titubant. Lorsqu'il fut passé dans le salon, Trowa l'interpella :

- Quatre !

Le blond s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas, il ne voulait que l'autre voit ses larmes.

- Si tu m'aimes vraiment, je t'en prie, avant de partir, brûle mon portrait.

Surpris par cette étrange requête, Quatre se retourna et regarda le compositeur, le visage ruisselant de larmes et les yeux troubles.

- Où iras-tu ?

- Peu importe, brûle le portrait, s'il te plait.

Le visage triste de Trowa et son expression douloureuse firent comprendre à Quatre ce qui se passerait réellement s'il détruisait le tableau. Cela faisait plus d'un siècle que le compositeur hantait cette maison, et la seule chose qui semblait le retenir sur cette terre, c'était son portrait. C'était pour cela qu'il y retournait à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait la porte.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Tu disparaîtras si je fais ça !

- Je ne veux pas rester ici sans espoir de te revoir. Je t'en prie Quatre.

Trowa lui demandait ni plus ni moins que de lui permettre de rejoindre l'au-delà. S'il faisait ça, il ne pourrait plus jamais le voir... Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, Trowa lui en voudrait et cela serait encore pire pour Quatre. Hésitant encore, le blond tenta d'argumenter de nouveau :

- Mais...

- Je t'aime Quatre, je t'en supplie...

Une larme ronde glissa silencieusement sur la joue de Trowa. C'est cela, plus que sa déclaration ou son expression de tristesse infinie qui décida Quatre. Il murmura un "d'accord" étranglé et couru retrouver H dans la chambre.

Ce dernier finissait de remplir une valise lorsqu'il vit son protégé venir vers lui en larmes. Étonné, il le fit asseoir sur le lit et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. La voix hachée de sanglots, Quatre lui demanda la permission de brûler le portrait de Trowa. H n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait entre le violoniste et le fantôme, aussi fut-il surpris de la demande.

- C'est lui qui me l'a demandé, je vous en prie, monsieur H.

Profondément ému par la détresse évidente de Quatre, H l'autorisa à détruire le tableau. Il lui proposa son aide, mais le blond refusa.

Le jeune homme prit une chaise et décrocha le tableau, vide pour l'instant. Il franchit la porte avec le lourd cadre, et éclata en sanglots en voyant Trowa de nouveau à sa place, dans son costume et dans la position dans laquelle il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Néanmoins, sa résolution ne faiblit pas et il s'approcha d'un tas de branchages sec.

Il posa le tableau dessus, alla chercher des allumettes et revint, toujours en larmes. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses à cause de ses mains tremblantes, il réussit à enflammer un bâtonnet soufré. À peine l'eut-il approché de la toile que cette dernière pris feu. Les flammes se répandirent rapidement à l'ensemble du tableau, faisant se racornir la peinture et se cloquer le vernis. Une effroyable odeur se fit sentir, mélange de térébenthine et de chair brûlée. S'en fut trop pour Quatre qui s'enfuit dans la maison en courant.

En passant la porte, il ne leva pas les yeux sur l'ancien emplacement du tableau et fila directement dans la chambre, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil aux murs peints, qui pourtant cloquaient et coulaient, comme en réponse au portrait qui se consumait. Il se jeta dans les bras de H et y pleura à gros sanglots, sans que l'impresario ne sache quoi faire pour le calmer. La détresse de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils lui brisait le cœur. Il se contenta alors de le serrer fort en lui passant la main dans le dos, en un mouvement apaisant.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la peinture ait complètement fondu, mais sans que les sanglots de Quatre ne se soient calmés. Soudain, H sourit et dit doucement au blond qu'il berçait toujours :

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je... je l'ai.. tué, monsieur H. Je ne... le verrai... plus jamais...

- Vraiment ?

Quatre leva la tête vers H, pour savoir s'il se fichait de lui, mais l'expression douce de l'impresario le déstabilisa. Voyant qu'il avait fini de pleurer, H sourit un peu plus et fit doucement tourner Quatre, pour le mettre face à la porte de la chambre. De l'autre côté, dans le couloir, se tenait Trowa, en costume, l'œil brillant et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quatre entrouvrit la bouche mais ne put articuler un son, alors il la referma. Il déglutit, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, mais le brun n'avait toujours pas disparu. Alors, il s'arracha de l'étreinte de H pour se jeter dans les bras de Trowa, ses sanglots reprenant de plus belle, mais de joie cette fois.

Le compositeur berça doucement le violoniste en lui murmurant des mots doux et apaisants. H comprit qu'il était de trop et, après un dernier regard à son aïeul, il sortit de la pièce, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

De longues minutes après, Quatre cessa enfin de pleurer et demanda des explications à Trowa. Ce dernier lui essuya la figure en douceur, le conduisit jusqu'au lit et s'assit avec lui pour pouvoir expliquer plus confortablement. Il s'était assis à côté de Quatre mais ce dernier, ne souhaitant pas être éloigné de son amour, se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras. Son mouvement brusque les fit basculer en arrière, et c'est finalement allongés l'un contre l'autre que Trowa commença ses explications.

- Mon histoire commence lorsque Dorothy Catalonia, une artiste peintre amie de ma sœur a demandé à faire mon portrait. J'ai accepté, plus pour faire plaisir à Catherine que par réelle envie. Elle a mis plusieurs semaines à le réaliser, me demandant de poser pour elle chaque jour. Lorsque le tableau fut presque prêt, elle m'a déclaré être amoureuse de moi et m'a demandé de me fiancer avec elle. Je ne l'aimais pas, et je lui ai répondu, sèchement j'avoue, ne pas vouloir d'elle. Lorsqu'elle a demandé pourquoi, je lui ai simplement dit que je n'aimais pas les femmes. Vexée et en colère, elle est partie en claquant la porte. Le lendemain, elle est revenue pour finir le tableau. Elle ne semblait plus en colère, je l'ai laissée entrer.

Quatre buvait les paroles du brun, qui s'était calé de telle sorte à pouvoir caresser le flanc et le dos du blond tout en parlant. Il fit une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer :

- Il ne restait qu'à vernir le tableau. Alors qu'il y en avait déjà près du tableau, elle avait amené un pot de vernis et en l'étalant sur la toile, elle s'est mise à psalmodier quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. J'ai perdu connaissance. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, je ne pouvais plus bouger, tout ce que je voyais, c'était les pieds et les jambes de Dorothy, car j'avais la tête légèrement tournée vers le bas. Elle s'est penchée pour entrer dans mon champ de vision et a ricané. Elle m'a paru folle sur le coup. Elle s'est approché de moi et m'a soulevé comme si je ne pesais pas grand chose. J'ai compris ensuite qu'elle avait juste soulevé le tableau. Elle m'a accroché au mur, à l'emplacement où tu m'as vu et m'a expliqué ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

- Elle t'avait tué ?

- Oh non, elle m'avait juste enfermé dans le tableau. Elle m'a dit que sa mère était sorcière, qu'elle lui avait transmis ses dons et que je n'aurais jamais dû la repousser. J'avais interdiction de parler de cette malédiction à qui que ce soit et je devais rester l'éternité à méditer sur mon sort. J'ai essayé au début d'écrire ce qui m'était arrivé, pour prévenir ma sœur, mais dès que je posais un crayon sur une feuille avec l'intention d'expliquer la malédiction, je retournais dans mon portrait et j'y étais bloqué pendant un moment. La seule façon de me délivrer, c'était d'aimer quelqu'un, de m'en faire aimer en retour et de le convaincre de détruire le tableau. J'avais commencé à désespérer de revoir un être vivant un jour lorsque H est arrivé. Je commençais à m'habituer à ce simulacre de vie quand tu es apparu. Tu m'as plu au premier regard, mais je crois que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi quand tu as rougi le premier matin.

Quatre rougit de nouveau à cette étrange déclaration et demanda pourquoi d'une petite voix. Trowa approcha son visage de celui de l'écrevisse et lui murmura :

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps. Le cœur de Quatre loupa un battement au contact de ces lèvres chaudes et douces, puis repartit à toute vitesse. Trowa s'écarta légèrement mais ne put aller bien loin avant que le blond ne l'embrasse à son tour, bien plus voracement. Le brun sourit avant d'approfondir leur échange. Lorsque le manque d'oxygène les contraignit à se séparer, Quatre enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amour et lui demanda :

- Tu resteras avec moi ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

- Alors il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher un jour.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

.

The End_ (quoique...)_

* * *

(1) Depuis la Révolution française (par la loi du 25 septembre - 6 octobre 1791), les rapports homosexuels en privé entre adultes consentants ne sont plus poursuivis par la loi, en France.

Malgré cette dépénalisation des rapports homosexuels privés entre adultes consentants, non remise en cause par la loi depuis 1791, une police administrative forte est mise en place dès avant la Révolution et s'intensifie sous la Monarchie de Juillet et le Second Empire autour des groupes d'homosexuels, notamment parisiens. Elle se caractérise par un recensement écrit, sous forme de fiches, des homosexuels identifiés, des prostitués homosexuels et travestis, le tout compilé dans les registres des pédérastes. Le but de ce fichage systématique était essentiellement de prévenir les chantages et les scandales publics tout en contrôlant la prostitution. Le fichage des homosexuels par la police n'est plus pratiqué depuis 1982.

_(source : Wikipédia)_

(2) « France algérienne » est une appellation alternative courante utilisée dès 1834, y compris par des députés français à l'occasion de débats parlementaires, tel l'Orléaniste François Guizot, futur Président du Conseil, à la Chambre des députés durant la séance du 11 juin 1846. Cette expression est formulée dans les circonstances de la colonisation et est donc à l'origine employée pour différencier la « France métropolitaine » du territoire français Nord-Africain (qui devient départements en 1848).

_(source : Wikipédia)_

Notes de l'auteur :

Et voilà pour cette petite histoire. Je vais quand même poster un autre chapitre, non pas une suite, mais un complément plutôt. Enfin, vous verrez bien ^_^

En tout cas, j'attends toujours vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs_.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : shonen-ai

Couples : 3+4+3, 1x2 très sous-entendu

Remarque : Pardon pour mon retard, mais comme je me suis mélangée les pinceaux entre différents styles de narration, c'était totalement impossible à lire et j'ai dû réécrire une bonne partie du chapitre. D'ailleurs, un grand merci à Acratophore sans qui je n'aurai pas réussi à comprendre ce qui me chiffonnait dans mon écrit, ni même à reprendre les passages mal écrits. j'avais jamais vu autant de rouge sur une de ses corrections ^_^

Ce n'est pas une suite, aussi ne vous attendez pas à des miracles, c'est juste exactement la même histoire que les deux chapitres précédents, mais du point de vue de l'autre protagoniste. Je l'ai écrit en POV, et j'espère n'avoir pas fait trop d'anachronisme dans le langage employé. Si vous voyez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à m'en avertir.

_

* * *

NotarB aworT ed tiartrop el_

.

Encore une journée qui commence... J'ai perdu le compte des jours que j'ai passé ici. Tant mieux, au moins, ça m'évite de trop déprimer. Heureusement, Hector, celui qui a récupéré ma maison, n'a pas peur de moi et vient régulièrement. En plus, il ramène souvent de nouveaux livres, ça m'aide à passer le temps.

Quand je me lève, je n'ai pas à m'embêter à savoir ce que je vais porter, il n'y a qu'une seule tenue à ma taille. Hector est plus petit que moi et bien plus rondouillard. Sa femme, n'en parlons même pas... Leur fils est, heureusement, aussi grand que moi. Il est venu quelques fois et a oublié un pantalon et deux sous-pull à col roulé, un rouge et un vert bouteille, lors d'un de ses premiers passages, alors qu'il était plus jeune. Depuis, il s'est étoffé et ne rentre plus dans ces vêtements, donc, il les a laissé. J'alterne quelques fois pour le haut, mais je préfère largement le vert.

Aujourd'hui encore d'ailleurs, je mets ce dernier. La poussière s'accumule sur ces vêtements dans la réalité et c'est une odeur que je n'apprécie guère. Aussi je les brosse grossièrement après les avoir enfilés. Je regrette de ne pas avoir de sous-vêtements, parce que la toile du pantalon est un peu rêche, mais je n'y peux rien, je vais donc aller au salon chercher le livre que je lisais hier pour m'occuper.

Je boirais bien un café, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'embêter à le faire. Si seulement Hector avait eu la bonne idée de mettre le café dans le placard au-dessus de la cafetière, et non à l'autre bout de la cuisine, ça serait tellement plus simple... Enfin... comme pour beaucoup de choses, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, alors je m'en accommode.

Je prends donc mon livre et je me rends au salon de musique pour le lire. C'est ma pièce favorite, le fauteuil y est confortable et la porte fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse et le petit bout de pré avant la forêt me permet d'observer la nature lorsque je fais une pause dans ma lecture. Je ne sais jamais quand Hector ramènera un nouveau livre, alors j'essaye de faire durer ceux qui sont là, en cherchant à lire le moins vite possible et en m'arrêtant souvent pour imaginer la suite. Mais c'est difficile pour celui-là, il est sacrément prenant.

.

J'étais tellement absorbé par ma lecture que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Pourtant, quelque chose vient d'attirer mon attention en dehors de cette fabuleuse histoire. C'est bizarre comme sensation. Les graviers de l'allée crissent sous les pas d'une personne et la vibration se transmet de gravier en gravier jusqu'au mur extérieur. Ça me fait le même effet que si une mouche se promenait sur ma peau. Ce doit être H qui me rend visite. Je mémorise rapidement le numéro de la page puis je me dépêche de finir mon paragraphe pour ne pas être coupé au milieu d'une phrase.

Et me voilà de retour dans cet abominable portrait, dans cet affreux costume... La porte s'ouvre doucement, laissant le passage à Hector, fidèle à lui-même, costume impeccable et moustache lissée, et à un jeune homme blond. Il a de grands yeux bleu turquoise et un visage d'ange. Des cernes sous ses yeux trahissent un état de grande fatigue. Qui est-ce ? Et qu'est ce qu'il peut bien venir faire ici ?...

- Quatre, je te présente Trowa Barton, mon arrière-grand-oncle.

Quel drôle de prénom... Enfin, je suis mal placé pour dire ça...

- Le compositeur ?

- Oui. Tu le connais ?

- Ma prof de solfège en était fan et nous a appris toutes ses partitions. Je n'avais jamais vu de représentation de lui.

- C'est la seule qui existe.

Et oui ! Je n'ai jamais aimé les photographies et d'ailleurs les rares qui me représentaient ont été détruites par le mari de ma sœur qui avait eu peur qu'elles aussi se mettent à bouger. Il voulait faire pareil pour la maison, mais Catherine l'a défendue bec et ongles. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'en remercier.

- Quatre, si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Partout ailleurs, c'est dangereux pour toi.

- Et pourquoi ça serait différent ici ?

- Personne n'ose s'approcher de cette maison. Déjà elle est difficile à trouver et les riverains savent qu'elle est hantée.

- Vous rigolez ?

Le jeune homme a écarquillé les yeux et regarde Hector comme s'il était brusquement devenu fou. Je suppose que j'aurai fait la même chose à sa place. Je n'avais jamais cru aux fantômes ou au surnaturel avant de me retrouver dans cette peinture.

- Non, je ne rigole pas. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Je les regarde partir dans le salon sans bouger malgré mon envie de savoir ce qu'il veut lui montrer. Je ne peux pas aller dans une pièce occupée et, comme il a laissé la porte ouverte, c'est encore ici que je comprendrai le plus de choses en écoutant leur conversation. Il y a un petit silence, je suppose que le jeune homme regarde la pièce. Puis, j'entends sa voix claire :

- Monsieur H, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?

- Ceci est un mur.

Un bruit sourd ponctue la phrase d'Hector. Il a dû taper dans le mur pour bien montrer à son interlocuteur que la pièce n'était pas aussi grande qu'il y paraissait.

- Toutes les pièces sont comme ça, avec un mur en trompe-l'œil représentant la pièce.

- Toutes ?

- Sans exception. Même la salle de bain et les toilettes.

- Euh, ce n'est pas gênant ? On ne risque pas de se tromper ?

- Non, c'est le mur qui est derrière la cuvette, heureusement. Mais dans les autres pièces, c'est assez dangereux si on ne fait pas attention. Maintenant, regarde bien.

Une petite pause et des bruits de pas assez lourds, Hector se déplace.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, on sort.

Pendant qu'ils étaient dans le salon, j'ai légèrement tourné la tête, pour les voir s'ils revenaient. Le cadre me bouche un peu la vue, mais apparemment, Hector a pris le vase. Il ferme la porte, attend une poignée de secondes puis ouvre de nouveau et entre. Quatre le suit, mais on voit à son visage qu'il ne comprend rien du tout.

De nouveau, j'entends les pas d'Hector, puis un léger bruit lorsqu'il doit reposer le vase en porcelaine à sa place. Le petit blond rompt le silence, énervé :

- Il n'y a rien. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Regarde mieux le guéridon, il ne manque rien ?

J'entends un soupir, puis plus rien. J'attends sa réaction lorsqu'il verra que le vase n'est plus sur le mur. Ça en dit long sur la personnalité des gens. La femme d'Hector avait hurlé de terreur, mais son fils s'était enthousiasmé. Il avait même ponctué sa découverte d'une exclamation : "Trop cool !" J'ai appris plus tard que cette expression, qu'il utilisait dans presque toutes ses phrases, voulait dire qu'il trouvait ça passionnant.

- Le... le... le vase... Y'a plus de vase...

Réaction intéressante. Il a peur ou il est juste surpris ? Ils s'éloignent et passent à la cuisine. Bon, je suis bien trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit, alors je vais me changer.

Une fois dans une tenue plus confortable que mon costume guindé, je retourne au salon reprendre mon livre. J'entends la cafetière fonctionner, mais ils ne disent rien. Peut-être que le jeune homme est tellement terrifié qu'il ne peut plus rien dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette idée me gène. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il pourrait rester là un moment, ce qui me changerait agréablement les idées.

Enfin, on verra bien. En attendant, j'espère qu'ils laisseront du café dans la machine, que je puisse m'en verser une tasse lorsqu'ils seront partis. Puisqu'ils devraient rester un moment sans bouger, je retourne à ma place favorite et je reprends là où ils m'avaient interrompu.

Un bon moment plus tard, je les sens bouger. Ils sont passé dans le salon et je retiens ma page machinalement, au cas où ils sortent. Ce n'est pas le cas, donc je replonge dans l'histoire. Le héros décide de s'infiltrer dans les rangs ennemis et je me laisse prendre par la narration, oubliant totalement les deux hommes qui visitent la maison.

Soudain, alors que je vais bientôt tourner la page, ils entrent dans le salon de musique. Maudits soient-ils, ils m'obligent à rester bloqué sur cette page que j'ai déjà lue. Tant pis, puisque je ne saurais la suite de la phrase que lorsqu'ils seront partis, je me concentre sur l'extrême gauche de mon champ de vision pour essayer de voir ce qu'ils font.

Je vois le jeune homme s'éloigner de la porte et donc de moi, il sort du peu que je peux voir de la vraie pièce. Hector le suit. Je l'entends expliquer que la flûte exposée dans la première vitrine m'appartient, il lui fait donc visiter en détail la maison.

Ça me rappelle quand il l'avait prise et avait emmenée hors de la maison, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des instruments qui étaient encore en état après tant de temps sans être entretenus, il y a quelques années. J'avais cru étouffer de rage avant de comprendre qu'il ne l'avait prise que pour la faire nettoyer, puisqu'il me l'avait ramenée aussi belle que lorsque j'étais encore capable de l'entretenir.

Tiens, Quatre revient vers moi. Pourquoi détaille-t-il la peinture ?

- _Wang_. Ce n'est pas un livre de musique. Il vient de cette pièce ?

Ah, il voulait savoir ce que je lis. Donc, je ne lui fais plus peur. Il devait être sous le choc tout à l'heure.

- Non, il vient du salon. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait sortir les objets des pièces, je n'avais jamais trop fait attention à ce qu'il lisait.

- Bah, c'est logique, on peut bien le faire, nous, pourquoi pas lui ?

- Parce que les livres sont peints.

- Vous m'avez dit qu'il pouvait jouer de la flûte, c'est donc que ce n'est pas peint pour lui.

Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il m'a vu jouer un jour. Il m'avait coupé au milieu d'un morceau, et lorsqu'il était ressorti, je ne l'avais pas continué, ayant perdu le fil. Depuis, je ne joue plus lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison, je déteste être interrompu.

- Peu importe après tout.

Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à moi, considérant que je ne suis qu'un élément de la peinture. Je me demande quelle tête il ferait s'il savait qu'elle n'existe que parce que je suis dedans ?

Ils sortent sur la terrasse, me permettant enfin de changer de page. Je n'ai pas fini de la lire qu'ils sont de retour, cette fois juste le temps de se rendre dans le couloir. L'action s'accélère, Wang a réussi à entrer dans le camp ennemi, mais pour ne pas griller sa couverture, il doit tuer un de ses amis... Le pauvre, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le courage de le faire à sa place... Mais voilà que son faux supérieur a des doutes, il le convoque et...

Aaahhh! Mais pourquoi sont-ils sortis pour rentrer sans prévenir ? Je ne sais même pas à quelle page j'étais rendu... Voilà le petit blond avec deux grosses valises. Pourquoi est-il étonné de me voir là ? Hector ne lui a donc rien expliqué ?

Le voilà qui entre à son tour, chargé d'un carton. Ah, je comprends. Finalement, Quatre s'installe. Alors que je me réjouissais tout à l'heure d'avoir un peu de compagnie, maintenant ça m'agace. Je risque de me retrouver plus souvent privé de lecture ou coincé en plein mouvement.

Je sens Hector passer à la cuisine et Quatre aller dans ma chambre. Tiens, ainsi, il va dormir dans la même pièce que moi... À sa place, je pense que j'aurais fait pareil. Je ne sais pas qui est Hector pour lui, mais je me refuserais aussi à dormir dans le lit de mon hôte. Je n'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi Hector et sa femme avaient pris la plus petite chambre, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Dès que Hector a passé la porte de la cuisine,je reprends mon livre et recherche la page. Je me rapproche du but lorsque je retourne brutalement dans mon portrait. Mais ce n'est pas possible, ils ont décidé de me faire tourner en bourrique !

C'est encore Quatre, chargé de deux nouvelles valises. Deux explications, soit il est pire qu'une femme quand il fait ses bagages, soit il reste longtemps. Maintenant, c'est Hector qui sort. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, c'est donc inutile que j'aille chercher ma page. Exact, le revoilà, chargé d'un autre carton. Maintenant, c'est Quatre qui ressort. Je vais attendre d'être sûr qu'ils restent dans la maison. Ça m'évitera les allers-retours inutiles.

Revoilà Quatre avec une valise. Apparemment, il se contente de les poser dans la chambre, il ne les défait pas. Il ressort. Il en a encore beaucoup comme ça ?

Le revoilà, chargé cette fois d'un étui à violon. Tiens donc, il serait musicien alors ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un violoniste peut bien venir faire ici ?

Je le sens revenir. Il a encore des affaires à ramener ? Je croise les bras, m'appuie contre le cadre et regarde vers le bas, là où il passera sans aucun doute. Je le vois lever les yeux sur moi et frissonner un peu. Est-ce que finalement je lui ferai quand même un peu peur ?

Ah tiens, je me suis trompé, il ne ressort pas mais va retrouver Hector dans la cuisine. Je retourne donc au salon et je prends le livre. Je les entends bavarder à côté, j'espère qu'ils en ont pour un long moment. Je retourne au salon de musique. Quatre y a posé son violon, à côté des vitrines des instruments. Ça m'intrigue… En posant un genou sur le livre pour ne pas le perdre, je m'agenouille et ouvre l'étui.

Je retiens un sifflement d'admiration. Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en instruments à cordes, mais celui-là est facile à reconnaître. Il s'agit d'un stradivarius, avec son vernis rougeâtre caractéristique. Le célèbre luthier a fabriqué un peu plus d'un millier de violons dans sa vie, dont seulement la moitié est arrivée jusqu'à nous, et déjà à mon époque un seul de ces bijoux valait son pesant d'or.

Précautionneusement, je sors l'instrument de son étui. Il est très bien entretenu et semble être souvent utilisé. Les cordes montrent des marques d'usure, pas encore très graves, mais à mon avis, il faudra bientôt les changer. Je repose le violon à sa place et referme doucement l'étui. J'aurai pu lâcher le tout, pourtant ça me semble sacrilège de ne pas montrer d'égards à ce chef d'œuvre.

Le nouvel habitant de la demeure m'intrigue. Pensif, je me redresse et... Morbleu, j'ai oublié le volume qui était sous mon genou... Pestant une fois de plus contre ma condition et soupirant à cause de mon inattention, je retourne au salon, reprends le livre et retourne une fois de plus à mon fauteuil. Je retrouve assez difficilement ma page et reprends le cours du récit.

Effectivement, le supérieur de Wang a percé sa couverture. Mais il lui propose de fermer les yeux si... non ? Quand même pas ? Il est déjà fait allusion à plusieurs reprises à des relations homosexuelles dans ce roman, mais là, quand même... Il ordonne au héros de se soumettre à un viol en échange de son silence... Est-ce qu'il va accepter ? Le tao de Grand-maman Li lui dirait qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix. Et...

Mais c'est pas vrai ? Il le fait vraiment exprès ! Quatre vient de rentrer, me propulsant de nouveau dans mon portrait. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me coupe en plein milieu d'une scène très prenante. Ça m'énerve ! Il se campe soudain devant moi, me regarde d'un air méchant et me demande, les poings sur les hanches :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Je rêve ? Il vient de me parler directement ? Pourquoi donc ? Jamais personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, et je sens ma colère céder lentement face à un sentiment étrange, mélange d'incrédulité et de reconnaissance. Il semble attendre une réponse en plus. Comment faire ? Je sais ! Je vais lui écrire la réponse et garder la feuille en main.

Comme je reste bloqué, il soupire, perd de sa superbe, retrouve son air fatigué et va lentement dans le salon. Il semble se diriger vers la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai mettre mon plan à exécution. Je me précipite dans la chambre d'Hector, prends le bloc-notes qui est posé sur la table de nuit et le crayon qui va avec, et écris rapidement "Tu m'as fait perdre ma page !" avant de filer dans la cuisine. Ouf, il n'y était pas encore arrivé. Je me rapproche du mur et tend le bloc…

Et bien c'était moins une, le voilà qui ouvre la porte. Il passe devant moi sans me voir, se prépare un thé et se dirige vers le salon. Enfin, il me voit. Il cligne des yeux, comme si je n'étais qu'une rémanence sur sa rétine puis pose sa tasse sur le plan de travail et s'approche de moi. Il tend la main et la pose sur le mur. Bien évidemment, il est arrêté par le vernis. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne de l'extérieur, mais de mon point de vue, le vernis de la peinture est comme un mur de verre entre la réalité et moi.

Quatre prend une grande inspiration en se pinçant l'aile du nez, comme s'il avait mal à la tête. Puis, il reprend sa tasse et boit un peu, appuyé contre le plan de travail et me montrant son profil. Ce devait être pour se rassurer puisque quelques gorgées après, il se tourne vers moi et demande :

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu entends tout ce qu'on dit ?

Il attend une réponse, mais je ne peux pas bouger. Il semble s'en souvenir, car il passe rapidement au salon et ferme la porte. Je peux enfin lui répondre. Je me contente d'un "Oui" laconique et reprends la pose. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il revient et lit ma réponse. Il semble un peu déstabilisé sur le coup avant de devenir pensif.

Puis, soudain, il retourne dans le salon. Je crois qu'il a compris pourquoi je suis en colère. Ou alors il a enfin peur et va partir en courant. Non, il reste au salon. En attendant, je me perche sur le plan de travail et pose le bloc à côté de moi. Je vais garder la main dessus, des fois qu'il me pose encore des questions.

Le revoilà, il n'a pas mis bien longtemps. Il semble plus sûr de lui, comme s'il avait enfin pris une décision. Je ne regarde pas directement dans la vraie cuisine, alors il se place à peu près en face de moi, me regarde dans les yeux avant d'incliner légèrement le buste.

- Pardon de t'avoir fait perdre ta page, je ne savais pas. Et puis, je devais vraiment passer la porte pour décharger mes affaires.

Ça, je l'avais compris, mais ça me touche qu'il prenne la peine de s'excuser. Il fait une pause et se mordille la lèvre. Il semble un peu plus fragile en faisant ce geste, ce qui le rend encore plus mignon qu'il ne l'est déjà. Non mais, à quoi je pense moi ? Il est vivant, lui. Et rien ne me dit qu'il en est (1).

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterai ici, mais j'aimerais qu'on soit au moins en bons termes, à défaut d'être amis. Alors, si tu pouvais me faire une liste de ce que je ne dois surtout pas faire pour ne pas te gêner, ça m'arrangerait.

Puis, il se détourne de moi et commence à sortir. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrête quelques secondes.

- Je vais dans ma chambre pour défaire mes bagages. J'en aurai pour une grosse demi-heure je pense.

Il est sorti. Alors là, je suis estomaqué. Il voudrait devenir mon ami ? Mais, je suis une peinture pour lui, pas un être vivant. En plus, sa simple présence me fige... Je ne comprends pas... Mais ça me fait rudement plaisir quand même. Ainsi, il veut savoir ce qui me gêne. Bonne question ! Je reprends le bloc, arrache la feuille suivante et écris : "Une seule chose : Ne reste pas dans une pièce où je lis, ça m'empêche de tourner les pages". Après tout, c'est réellement la seule gène qu'il puisse m'occasionner. Puis, je passe fugitivement dans la chambre prendre mes vêtements avant qu'il n'y arrive.

Je passe ensuite dans la chambre d'Hector, avec le papier et le crayon entre les dents et les vêtements à la main. J'enlève mes chaussures, pose les vêtements au sol et, avant de les lâcher,mets le pied dessus. Maintenant, le tout est de réussir à me déshabiller sans jamais cesser de toucher les autres vêtements.

Je commence par me débarrasser de la longue veste gris anthracite, puis du gilet assorti. Je dénoue la cravate lâche en soie noire et enlève ma chemise. Ouf, je respire déjà mieux. C'était la mode à l'époque, mais je n'ai jamais aimé ces chemises amidonnées et ces costumes si ajustés qu'ils m'empêchent de faire de grands gestes. J'attrape le sous-pull et l'enfile. Je ne sais pas avec quel tissu il est fait, mais il est très agréable à porter.

Pour pouvoir lever les pieds librement, je pose le pantalon sur mon épaule. J'enlève le pantalon de mon costume, aussi étriqué que le reste et me retrouve à demi-nu. Allez savoir pourquoi, je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements. Pas plus que de mouchoir dans la poche ou de montre au bout de ma chaine de gousset. Pourtant, lorsque j'ai posé pour ce portrait, je portais tout cela. Par contre, quand j'ouvre un meuble peint, je trouve dedans tout ce qu'il contient dans la réalité, même ce qui est hors de vue.

La seule explication plausible que j'ai trouvé à ce mystère, c'est que j'ai été peint avant de recevoir cette malédiction, contrairement aux peintures murales qui sont apparues après. Je me suis donc retrouvé habillé avec ce que je portais sur la peinture, c'est-à-dire uniquement ce que l'artiste a vu. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de poser en sous-vêtements, quand bien même elle me l'aurait demandé.

J'enfile le pantalon de toile, certes un peu rêche, mais quand même plus agréable à porter que mon pantalon à pinces. J'enlève le papier et le crayon d'entre mes dents, les mets dans la poche du pantalon et retourne au salon. Quatre est toujours dans la chambre. C'est logique quand on voit la quantité de bagages qu'il a apporté. D'après ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ait amené l'essentiel de sa garde-robe, s'il ne sait pas combien de temps il restera.

Je reprends mon roman. Cette fois-ci je vais rester dans le salon, j'en ai assez de faire des voyages pour rien. Je prends le morceau de papier dans ma poche et le place entre la couverture du livre et les premières pages. Ainsi, Quatre pourra lire ce que j'ai écrit sans que j'ai besoin de tenir le papier à bout de bras.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir enfin pu lire ce qui arrivait à ce pauvre Wang, je sens Quatre changer de pièce. Il les visite les unes après les autres. Étrange. Peut-être me cherche-t-il ?

Enfin, il arrive au salon. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois s'arrêter, lire le papier et sourire :

- D'accord, alors je vais faire à manger. Au fait, est-ce que tu manges ? Et si oui, veux-tu que je te cuisine quelque chose, pendant que tu lis ?

Il m'arrive de manger, quand je trouve de nouveaux plats dans les placards, mais ce n'est pas une nécessité. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il s'embête ainsi pour moi. Et puis, même s'il prépare un repas pour deux personnes, je ne pourrai manger que lorsqu'il changera de pièce. Je prends donc le papier, le retourne et écrit simplement : "Oui, je mange. Mais seul." C'est un peu brusque, mais au moins ainsi, je n'ai pas à écrire un roman pour m'expliquer.

J'entends des bruits de casserole et de vaisselle. Il doit préparer à manger pour un régiment. Ou alors, il n'est pas comme Hector et il cuisine réellement au lieu de seulement ouvrir une boîte de conserve. Plus de bruit, il réapparait. Je Ça doit cuire, il a donc le temps de venir voir ma réponse. Il semble peiné par ce qu'il lit, mais me répond néanmoins d'une voix enjouée :

- Bien. Mais saches que j'ai fait à manger pour deux. Je laisserai l'autre part au frigo, tu pourras la manger si tu le souhaites.

Tiens donc ? Il n'a pas attendu la réponse. Ce jeune homme m'intrigue. Enfin, puisqu'il y a à manger pour moi dans le frigo, j'irai manger lorsqu'il aura fini son propre repas et qu'il sera sorti de la cuisine.

J'entame à peine le chapitre suivant que le téléphone se met à sonner. La première sonnerie n'a pas fini de retentir que j'entends un bruit de couverts, comme s'il avait posé brutalement sa fourchette dans son assiette. Quatre ne va sûrement pas tarder à débouler dans le salon pour décrocher. Je lève donc la tête et regarde le vrai téléphone. Ainsi, je pourrais le voir et l'entendre.

À la deuxième sonnerie, Quatre passe la porte lentement. Il n'est pas dans mon champ de vision. C'est étrange, Hector avait toujours couru prendre le combiné lorsque ça sonnait en sa présence. À la troisième sonnerie, Quatre est enfin devant le téléphone. Il semble terrorisé et tremble de tous ses membres. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait peur comme ça ?

Il prend une grande inspiration, comme s'il allait plonger et décroche. Il approche le combiné de son oreille, sans rien dire, toujours tremblant. Son interlocuteur doit le rassurer, car il se détend d'un coup, soupire et arrête de trembler. Il répond :

- Vous m'avez fait peur. Ce téléphone ne montre pas le numéro du correspondant.

Dommage que je n'entende pas ce que l'autre raconte, il est difficile de comprendre une conversation quand on en a que la moitié.

- Apparemment, ça fonctionne.

- ...

- Non, monsieur H. Tout va bien, mon colocataire n'est pas exigeant.

Ah, d'accord, ce doit être Hector. Mais pourquoi l'appelle-t-il par l'initiale de son prénom ? Ou c'est peut-être celle de son nom. Je n'en sais rien en fait, je ne connais d'Hector que son prénom, celui de sa femme et de leur fils, et aussi qu'il est l'un des descendants de Catherine.

- D'accord.

_- ..._

- Vous l'avez.

_- ..._

- Au revoir.

Il raccroche et retourne vers la cuisine, l'air légèrement contrarié, quand soudain, il stoppe et me dit :

- Oh, pardon Trowa. Je suis resté un peu trop longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre la communication ailleurs. Désolé. Je vais juste faire la vaisselle, puis je prendrai un livre et j'irai lire dans le salon de musique, comme ça je ne te gênerai plus.

Et le voilà qui repart aussi sec dans la cuisine. J'ai vraiment dû lui faire peur tout à l'heure pour qu'il soit aussi gêné de rester dans la même pièce que moi. Ou alors, il est naturellement timide.

Je l'entends déplacer la vaisselle puis il revient. Il se poste devant la bibliothèque et regarde rapidement les titres. Son choix s'arrête finalement sur _Le chevalier noir et la dame blanche _(2). C'est le dernier livre que Hector a ramené. Je l'ai feuilleté, il a l'air intéressant. L'action se passe dans le Périgord au moyen-âge et avec le vocabulaire de l'époque en plus. Sitôt son livre prit, il file comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

J'en profite alors pour réchauffer ce qu'il a mis au frigo. Je ne reconnais pas le plat, mais il semblerait que ça soit à base de poisson et de riz. Je mets l'assiette au micro-onde et je l'enclenche en gardant la main posée dessus. J'ai mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'était cet appareil et comment il fonctionnait, mais c'est vraiment très pratique. La sonnerie m'indique que c'est chaud, j'attrape l'assiette et vais chercher une fourchette. Je retourne au salon, m'installe dans le fauteuil et commence à manger.

C'est très bon, et j'en savoure chaque bouchée. Il est rare que j'aie accès à une cuisine d'aussi bonne qualité. J'en profite aussi pour réfléchir un peu plus profondément sur mon nouveau locataire. Décidément, il m'intrigue de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'un beau jeune homme comme lui peut bien faire dans une maison hantée ? De quoi a-t-il si peur ? Il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être facilement impressionnable, si j'en juge à sa réaction vis-à-vis de moi. Et quel est ce danger dont parlait Hector ?

Ne trouvant pas de réponse concluante et ayant fini de manger, je lâche l'assiette et retourne dans mon livre, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de penser au petit blond de l'autre côté de la demeure. Lorsque la lumière devient vraiment trop faible pour lire, je retiens le numéro de la page et vais me coucher. Je voudrais bien allumer la lumière, mais je serais obligé de rester debout à côté de l'interrupteur pour qu'elle reste allumée.

Je peux entrer sans problème dans la chambre puisque Quatre est encore au salon de musique. Je me déshabille et me mets dans le lit. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, je regarde le plafond sans le voir. Alors que je pensais ce matin que cette journée allait être la copie conforme de la veille ou de l'avant-veille, j'ai reçu une visite bien intéressante, une fois mon irritation passée. C'est vrai que je déteste être interrompu au milieu d'un passage passionnant, mais finalement, ce jeune homme semble l'être tout autant que mon roman. Oui, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer dans les jours à venir.

Je me tourne sur le côté et tente de dormir. Alors que j'allais enfin m'endormir, je sens Quatre quitter le salon de musique. Je garde encore les yeux ouverts, pour voir quelle tête il fera en me voyant couché dans la même chambre que lui. Peut-être ira-t-il dans l'autre.

Apparemment, il ne me voit pas. Il se déshabille sans jeter un coup d'œil dans ma direction. J'apprécie le spectacle, il a non seulement un visage d'ange, mais aussi le corps qui va avec. Il enfile un pyjama d'un bleu plus pâle que ses yeux et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Il se roule dans la couette et a à peine posé la tête sur l'oreiller que je peux de nouveau bouger. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour s'endormir. C'est sur la vision de son visage détendu que je m'endors à mon tour.

.

Comme chaque matin, c'est ce satané soleil qui me réveille. Je ne peux pas fermer les volets, et je n'arrive pas à dormir s'il ne fait pas parfaitement noir. Aussi, le moindre rayon me réveille instantanément. Tant pis, je m'étire lentement, pour bien me réveiller. Je peux rarement compter sur un petit déjeuner pour ça.

Puis, me souvenant soudainement des évènements de la veille, je me retourne pour voir mon compagnon de chambrée. Il dort toujours, mais il m'a tourné le dos pendant son sommeil. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps encore il va rester endormi, et puis je n'ai pas envie de me lever tout de suite. Aussi, je me blottis un peu plus dans le creux de la couette, profitant de la chaleur qu'elle a emmagasiné.

Je reste un moment indéterminé dans cette position, ne pensant à rien en particulier. Puis, alors que le soleil commence à monter dans le ciel, je me dis qu'il faudrait quand même que je me lève. Renonçant à mon cocon de chaleur, je commence à me lever pour aller chercher mes vêtements. Je ne vais pas tenter le diable, j'irai m'habiller dans la chambre d'Hector, mais il faut d'abord que j'atteigne l'armoire.

Je suis presque hors du lit lorsque soudain, je ne peux plus bouger. Et flûte. Quatre s'est réveillé. J'espère qu'il ne décidera pas de faire comme moi, j'ai un peu froid dans cette position.

Il se retourne pour échapper à un rayon de soleil qui lui tombe sur l'œil. Se faisant, il se retrouve face à moi et me voit. Il me fait un petit sourire contrit, peut-être pour s'excuser de m'avoir figé en plein mouvement. Il reste à me regarder un petit moment, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

Je ne sais pas s'il se rend vraiment compte de la position dans laquelle je suis, ou plutôt, de la tenue dans laquelle je suis. Petit à petit, ses yeux se font moins flous et soudain, ils s'écarquillent. Ça y est, il a compris. Il devient rouge pivoine, se lève tellement vite que je crains qu'il ne se prenne les pieds dans la couette et ne s'écroule, et file encore plus vite dehors, en me bredouillant au passage quelque chose qui ressemble à "pardon".

Il a à peine refermé la porte que je bascule en arrière sur le lit en éclatant de rire. Oh, le pauvre... Il semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Oh et puis tant pis, je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Même avant d'être enfermé ici, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir ri d'aussi bon cœur. Je ne me moque pas de lui, mais cette situation est tellement cocasse que je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'empêcher de rire

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à reprendre mon souffle, je me lève et m'habille. Quatre est dans la salle de bain, je peux donc rester dans la chambre sans risquer de le voir reprendre sa couleur de pomme d'api. Et pourtant, ça lui allait bien. Il avait l'air si désirable, avec ses pommettes rouge vif et son air gêné. Je me demande s'il a cette expression quand... Stop. Mes pensées dérivent... Je dois me reprendre, il est vivant alors que je suis peint. Je ne peux et ne dois pas penser à lui ainsi. Quel dommage...

Pour ne plus y penser, je retourne prendre mon livre et je m'affale dans mon fauteuil. Ça me changera les idées. Un peu plus tard, je sens Quatre sortir de la salle de bains et retourner dans la chambre. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre de quoi s'habiller. Puis, il prend le chemin de la cuisine. Je suppose qu'il va déjeuner. Peut-être fera-t-il du café ?

Il reste quelques minutes dans la cuisine et sort ensuite sur la terrasse. Profitant qu'il soit hors de la maison, je me rends dans la pièce qu'il occupait un peu avant. Effectivement, il a mis du café à passer. J'attends que le bol de la cafetière soit presque rempli et je prends une tasse. Je suis en train de me servir lorsque Quatre entre de nouveau. L'arrêt du bruit caractéristique de la cafetière l'avait fait revenir. Il est hors de mon champ de vision, dommage, car je l'entends bredouiller. Je suis sûr qu'il doit être de nouveau d'un joli rouge.

Il ressort, et je peux finir de remplir ma tasse. Je le regarde, il est bien sur la terrasse, mais la porte est toujours ouverte. Il semble s'être figé lui aussi, la main posée sur la poignée. Il a dû être surpris de me voir m'animer s'il avait déduit de notre "conversation" d'hier que je ne pouvais bouger que lorsque la porte était fermée. Mais non, il suffit qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans la pièce. La porte du salon s'ouvre vers la cuisine, donc, techniquement, pendant qu'il ferme la porte de séparation, il est toujours dans la cuisine. Pour la terrasse, c'est une porte coulissante, il est donc hors de la pièce en la fermant.

Tiens, je vais lui montrer autre chose. Esquissant un sourire, je lâche la cafetière. Je le vois sursauter. Il devait s'attendre à la voir s'écraser au sol et non disparaître. Il entre dans la cuisine et s'approche de la peinture. J'avais anticipé son mouvement en tournant la tête pour pouvoir continuer à le voir. Il cherche la cafetière et finit par la trouver à la place de la vraie. Il me jette un coup d'œil, mais je ne n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense.

Puis il se détourne, sort un plateau et pose dessus une tasse, qu'il remplit de café, une assiette dans laquelle il pose deux tranches de brioche et un verre de jus d'orange. Puis, alors que je pensais qu'il allait ranger la brioche, il en coupe une autre tranche. Laissant la tranche sur la planche, il sort avec son plateau.

Étonné, je sirote mon café en regardant la brioche et en me demandant pour quelle raison il m'en a coupé une tranche. A-t-il compris que je ne pourrai le faire moi-même qu'une fois mon café bu ? Ou bien me remercie-t-il pour lui avoir montré l'un des aspects de ma vie ?

N'ayant pas la réponse à cette interrogation, je prends la tranche et regarde dans sa direction, il est tourné vers moi, assis à la table de la terrasse. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête et passe au salon. Posant la tranche de brioche en équilibre sur la tasse, je reprends _Wang_. Il ne me reste qu'un petit tiers du volume, je devrai sûrement en prendre un autre demain dans la journée.

Mon livre à la main, je retourne me mettre en travers de mon fauteuil favori. J'ouvre le livre sur mes genoux et je peux ainsi finir de déjeuner tout en lisant, chaque objet étant en contact avec une partie de mon corps.

J'ai toujours aimé cette position, mais ma gouvernante avait des arguments très... percutants pour me faire passer cette manie. Après la malédiction, j'ai mis plusieurs années avant de cesser de me conformer à la bienséance. Certaines habitudes, bien ancrées à coups de trique, ont eu la vie dure. Par exemple, et bien que n'ayant pas de chaussettes, il m'a fallu au moins deux ans avant de ne plus conserver mes souliers après être passé par mon portrait.

Je sens Quatre changer de pièce. Je suppose qu'il va dans la chambre, bien que je n'en voie pas l'intérêt. Ah tiens, non, il vient ici. Il s'excuse de me couper dans ma lecture, à croire qu'il ne sait faire que cela quand il me voit. Du coin de l'œil, je le regarde prendre son violon, un pupitre et une partition dans la bibliothèque. Enfin, il sort sur la terrasse, tout en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Je le vois mal de là où je suis. J'entends des froissements de feuilles, je suppose qu'il déchiffre la partition. Il a l'air d'avoir pris la première qui lui est tombée sous la main. J'espère pour lui qu'elle a été écrite pour du violon, parce qu'une bonne majorité de celles qui sont présentes dans cette pièce sont pour instruments à vent, avec quelques fois un violon en arrière plan.

Il fait quelques gammes pour vérifier son instrument et j'entends une très légère dissonance dans les aigus. Il s'arrête quelques instants et reprend quelques accords. La dissonance a disparu, il a dû tourner la clef de sa corde de mi. Puis, il commence à jouer.

Je reconnais le morceau dès les premières notes et j'en suis très étonné. A-t-il fait exprès de prendre une de mes œuvres ? Je ne pense pas, il n'a pas eu l'air de lire le titre en prenant le livret. J'aime beaucoup cette mélodie, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à la faire jouer à mon idée de mon vivant. C'est un duo de flûte et de violon, et en l'écrivant, j'avais espéré pouvoir faire en sorte que les deux instruments soient indissociables à l'oreille. Mais ça n'a jamais atteint mes espérances.

J'aime la façon dont il l'interprète et je suis pris d'une envie un peu folle de l'accompagner. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Il me tourne le dos et ne m'entendra pas, je peux bien jouer moi aussi. Il fait une légère pause, le temps de tourner la page. C'est décidé, je vais jouer la suite. Je me lève, prends ma flûte dans la vitrine et cale mon livre entre mes genoux, pour ne pas avoir à le rechercher ensuite. Je porte mon instrument à mes lèvres et commence à jouer.

Après seulement quelques notes, je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris ma flûte. C'est exactement ce résultat que je souhaitais, les deux instruments se répondent sans pour autant se différencier l'un de l'autre. Quel dommage que je sois le seul à l'entendre...

La dernière note arrive, la flûte se taisant doucement, semblant passer la parole au violon pour lui laisser le dernier mot, sans que l'on puisse dire avec précision à quel moment précis elle l'a fait.

Je savoure encore quelques secondes les ondes mourantes de ce magnifique morceau et je range ma flûte. Comme pour le violon de Quatre, il ne me vient même pas à l'esprit de seulement lâcher l'instrument. Avec déférence, je repose ma vieille amie sur son coussin. Puis je retourne sur mon fauteuil, essayant de reprendre la même posture qu'avant de jouer. Je préfère que Quatre ne sache pas que j'ai joué avec lui.

Un moment après, il rentre dans le salon, repose la partition dans la bibliothèque et en choisit quelques autres, qu'il complète avec des partitions sorties de son étui. Il ressort et reprend son instrument. Alors que je me reconcentre sur ma lecture, un air très doux s'élève. Je ne connais pas cette mélodie, mais elle est vraiment magnifique. Et c'est bercé par la virtuosité de Quatre que je lis le restant de la matinée.

Puis, alors qu'il vient d'achever un autre morceau, toujours aussi bien exécuté, je m'aperçois qu'il revient pour ranger son instrument. Vu qu'à chaque fois que nous sommes dans la même pièce, il se dépêche de sortir pour ne pas me gêner, je m'éclipse. S'il se dépêche trop, il ne pourra pas s'occuper correctement de son violon, et je m'en voudrais s'il bâclait cette opération.

J'attends donc dans la chambre qu'il soit sorti et je retourne à mon fauteuil. Je le sens aller à la cuisine et y rester un moment. Puis, il refait une apparition dans le salon de musique, mais seulement le temps de reprendre le livre qu'il avait posé sur le guéridon hier soir.

Le reste de l'après-midi, nous lisons chacun de notre côté et lorsque la lumière commence à décliner, je sens Quatre quitter le salon pour la cuisine. J'en profite pour me rapprocher de lui en me rendant dans la pièce qu'il vient de quitter et essayer de savoir ce qu'il fait. Je ne suis pas curieux d'habitude, mais là, c'est plus fort que moi. Comme j'aimerai pouvoir rester dans la même pièce que lui, lui parler... Mais je ne peux même pas bouger en sa présence...

La télévision est allumée et j'entends Quatre se préparer à manger. Je m'installe dans le canapé, le regard tourné vers la vraie télévision. Celle qui est peinte montre les mêmes images, mais lorsque Quatre reviendra, elle se figera tout comme moi, et je ne tiens pas à passer la soirée à regarder une image fixe. Ça m'est arrivé une fois avec Hector, je préfère ne pas réitérer l'expérience.

Je trouve cette invention merveilleuse. D'après ce que j'en ai compris, c'est une descendante du cinématographe des frères Lumière qui avait été présenté trois ans avant que je ne retrouve coincé dans ce tableau de malheur. J'avais assisté à l'une de leurs projections et m'étais émerveillé de voir les personnages bouger. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils imaginaient jusqu'où irait leur machine lorsqu'ils l'inventèrent. Pour le moment, ce sont les informations, mais comme la présentatrice parle d'évènements ou de pays dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, ça ne m'apprend pas grand chose.

Je ne peux pas la regarder quand je suis seul, pour la même raison que je ne peux pas allumer la lumière. Il faudrait que je reste à côté et en contact. C'est très inconfortable et ça me fait mal aux yeux. Je suppose que ça a été créé pour être regardé de loin. Alors j'en profite quand quelqu'un séjourne dans la maison.

Quatre revient, avec un plateau sur lequel il a disposé son repas. Il a un petit temps d'arrêt en me voyant, j'ai dû le surprendre. Il passe devant moi, pose son plateau sur le canapé et change ensuite la position du fauteuil. Il le tourne de façon à ce qu'il soit face à la télévision peinte. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Puis, il repart vers la cuisine. Je comprends de moins en moins, son repas va refroidir. Un peu avant d'arriver à la porte, il me dit :

- Tiens, mets-toi dans le fauteuil, ça sera plus confortable.

Et il change de pièce. Je suis estomaqué. Il a pensé à mon confort... Je me dépêche d'aller chercher un crayon et un papier. Puis, je m'installe dans le fauteuil, placé idéalement pour que je puisse regarder la télévision sans me tordre le cou. J'écris simplement "Merci" sur mon papier et je le tiens de façon à ce qu'il puisse le lire. Je viens de finir de m'installer lorsqu'il entre de nouveau. Il lit le papier, sourit et me répond :

- De rien, déjà que tu ne peux pas choisir le programme, autant que tu puisses être assis en face.

Puis, il s'installe dans le canapé, prend son plateau et mange tranquillement devant la fin des informations. La pub suivant le journal indique qu'ils vont passer un film de cape et d'épée en première partie de soirée. Quatre se lève pour reposer son plateau à la cuisine. Si je le voulais, je pourrais m'en aller, mais je n'en fais rien. Le film qui est prévu me plait, je ne le connais pas, mais il se passe dans une époque antérieure à ma naissance, ce qui fait que je connais le contexte global. J'ai bien plus de mal à suivre les films contemporains, il me manque beaucoup trop de références.

Puis, Quatre revient et reprend sa place sur le canapé. Le film commence et je me laisse porter par le déroulement de l'histoire. Je suis presque surpris lorsque la fin arrive. Quatre baille et s'étire, avant d'éteindre la télévision et de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. J'attends qu'il s'endorme avant d'aller me coucher à mon tour, ce qui comme hier ne prend guère de temps.

.

Cela fait presque deux semaines que Quatre est arrivé. Comme chaque matin depuis notre premier réveil, j'attends qu'il soit parti dans la salle de bain pour me lever. Même si je l'ai trouvé exquis avec le rouge aux joues, je préfère ne pas le gêner plus que nécessaire.

Une fois propre et habillé, il prépare le petit déjeuner, en faisant toujours du café pour deux personnes. Il mange sur la terrasse et moi dans la cuisine. Heureusement qu'il fait beau en ce début d'automne, car sinon, je ne sais pas comment il ferait. Ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir quand je déjeune avec lui, alors je lui concède ce moment.

Ce matin encore, il fait très beau. J'espère que cela va durer tout le temps de son séjour ici. C'est que je commence à apprécier ces petits déjeuners presque ensemble. Il est déjà sur la terrasse lorsque je rejoins la cuisine. Je me sers un café et boit une gorgée. Soudain, je l'entends me parler :

- Puisque tu peux bouger quand on laisse la porte ouverte, on peut peut-être discuter ensemble ?

Oh, comme j'aimerais que ça soit possible. Malheureusement, personne ne m'entend. La seule chose que je puisse faire pour communiquer avec lui, c'est écrire sur le bloc qui ne me quitte plus de la journée. Aussi, je secoue la tête pour lui signifier que c'est impossible.

- Pourtant, je t'ai entendu rire l'autre jour et jouer de la flûte aussi, donc je dois pouvoir t'entendre parler.

Hein ? C'est vrai ? Mais alors... Je n'étais pas le seul à entendre nos duos ? Cette pensée me fait chaud au cœur, et pour en être sûr, je lui demande :

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui, et là encore. Tu ne savais pas qu'on pouvait t'entendre ?

- Non, je n'avais jamais essayé de parler à quelqu'un.

Il faut dire aussi que personne n'a jamais tenté de me voir autrement que comme une peinture mobile. Enfin, avant lui.

- Ça me semble logique que je puisse t'entendre, puisque tu peux entendre ce qui se passe dans la maison. Alors, tu veux bien discuter avec moi ?

Ça fait plus d'un siècle que je n'ai parlé à personne. Je ne vais pas refuser, même si la conversation à bâtons rompus n'a jamais été mon fort.

- Oui.

- Bon, alors on va reprendre depuis le début. Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner.

Son nom de famille est aussi bizarre que son prénom. Même s'il connaît déjà le mien, je décline quand même mon identité, par automatisme :

- Trowa Barton.

- Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, je suis violoniste. Hector Ache, le propriétaire de cette maison, est mon imprésario. On l'appelle monsieur H ou H dans le métier. Il gère ma carrière, s'occupe de négocier les contrats, me trouve des salles de concert, bref, il s'occupe de tout ce qui est administratif.

- Tu as du succès ?

je me ressers une tasse de café avant de venir m'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger pour faciliter notre échange.

- Assez, oui. Cela fait la troisième année de suite que j'obtiens le prix de soliste instrumental aux victoires de la musique classique. Et j'ai régulièrement des concerts dans le monde entier.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu t'enterrer ici ?

Cette question me trotte dans la tête depuis son arrivée, et je me penche en avant, la tête posée sur une main, fort intéressé par la réponse. Quatre rosit un peu et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Ça le rend vraiment trop craquant.

- Euh... Et bien, j'ai un gros problème en fait. Je suis la cible d'un stalker.

- Un quoi ?

- Un stalker. C'est une personne qui me harcèle sans relâche depuis plusieurs mois.

- Tu ne peux pas appeler la police ?

- Ils sont au courant. Mais on ne sait pas qui c'est. Depuis que j'ai du succès, j'ai toujours reçu des drôles de choses, des bouquets de fleurs, des lettres d'amour, quelquefois accompagnées de photos de nu ou de demandes en mariage, des chantages au suicide, des menaces de mort... Le plus souvent, je recevais une lettre et je n'en entendais plus parler. Mais là... Le premier envoi a été un superbe bouquet de roses rouges, accompagné d'une carte toute simple avec une signature imprimée : "ton futur époux".

- Époux ?

Quatre passe de rose à rouge et se mordille la lèvre. Ainsi, un homme tente de le séduire et ça le fait fuir ? Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas...

- Oui... euh... il y a un peu plus de 6 mois, j'ai fait savoir à la presse que je suis homosexuel.

- Ce qui explique qu'un homme souhaite t'épouser.

Pour cacher mon soulagement, je rajoute une autre main sous mon menton. Pourtant, Quatre me regarde d'un air surpris.

- Et ça ne te gène pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Je suis moi-même fiché par la police.

- Fiché ?

- Dans le registre des pédérastes. Tu dois y être aussi, surtout si tu l'as dit publiquement.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre de quoi je parle et il s'abîme dans ses pensées. Soudain, je vois son visage s'illuminer, il semble avoir compris.

- Ah non, ce registre n'existe plus. Il a été supprimé depuis une trentaine d'années, je crois.

- C'est curieux. Officiellement, il servait à nous protéger du scandale et du chantage. Ça n'existe plus non plus ?

- Oh, si. Mais l'homosexualité n'est plus vraiment sujet à scandale, les mœurs ont évolués dans le bon sens depuis ton époque.

Tant mieux, mais tout ça ne me dit pas pourquoi il fuit cet homme.

- C'est pas plus mal. Et ton... fiancé t'a envoyé des fleurs ? Ça n'a pas l'air méchant.

- Ce n'était que le début. Je recevais un bouquet de roses par jour, toujours accompagné de la même carte. Au bout de deux semaines, je commençais à en avoir marre, je ne savais pas qui c'était et les entreprises qui me les livraient ne pouvaient pas me donner le nom de la personne qui faisait ces envois. Un jour, j'ai refusé un bouquet et l'employé est reparti avec. Le lendemain, le livreur est revenu avec le même bouquet, que j'ai renvoyé encore une fois.

- Et ça a duré longtemps ?

- Trois jours. Et c'était toujours le même bouquet, il était de plus en plus fané. La quatrième jour, il n'y a pas eu de livreur, ni de bouquet. J'étais bien content, j'ai bêtement cru que c'était enfin fini. Le jour suivant, j'ai reçu une boîte en carton par la poste. Elle contenait le même bouquet, complètement fané. Une note au crayon demandant "Pourquoi ?" avait été rajouté derrière la carte. Comme je n'avais toujours pas d'adresse pour répondre, j'ai simplement jeté le tout à la poubelle.

Quatre s'interrompt brusquement. Ses mains se sont mises à trembler, aussi les serre-t-il l'une contre l'autre sans doute pour que je ne m'en rende pas compte. Devinant que ces souvenirs doivent être douloureux pour lui, je reste muet et lui laisse le temps de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées. Il prend une grande inspiration et continue :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait si un événement extérieur n'était pas survenu. Photos à l'appui, la presse people m'a inventé une grande histoire d'amour caché avec Heero Yuy, un violoncelliste de l'Orchestre Symphonique de Tokyo, avec qui j'avais eu l'occasion de jouer quelques mois avant.

- C'était vrai ?

Pourquoi ai-je posé cette question ? Et pourquoi l'idée qu'il puisse avoir une liaison avec un autre homme me fait aussi mal ? N'avais-je pas décidé de ne pas m'attacher à lui ?

- Non !

Sa dénégation véhémente me rassure et m'inquiète tout à la fois. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas vexé. Il semble plutôt embarrassé par sa propre réaction et continue pour cacher son trouble :

- C'est le compagnon de mon meilleur ami. Ils vivent tous les deux à Tokyo et lors de mon passage là-bas, comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Duo, j'ai passé presque toutes mes soirées chez eux. Les journalistes ont pris une photo de moi sortant de chez Heero très tard un soir. Je me penchais pour dire quelque chose à Duo, qui était encore à l'intérieur, et ça donnait l'impression que j'allais embrasser son compagnon.

- Mais ton stalker l'a cru lui.

- Oui. L'article est sorti le lendemain du bouquet fané. Ce jour-là, j'ai trouvé une rose séchée dans ma loge. Une carte était piquée à une épine, toujours le même petit carton blanc signé "ton futur époux", mais il avait rajouté à la main et en rouge : "Tu m'as trahi", avec trois points d'exclamation. Et ça été de mal en pis depuis. Surtout que la presse continuait à m'inventer des histoires de cœur avec Heero. Et je ne te dis même pas ce qu'ils ont pondu lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus que le compagnon de Heero était mon meilleur ami, avec qui j'avais appris le solfège...

- Si la presse raffole toujours autant des ragots de toute sorte, je l'imagine très bien...

Oh oui, je l'imagine très bien. Je me souviens tout à fait du scandale qui avait éclaté le jour où une feuille de chou avait relaté avec force détails une de mes aventures d'un soir avec un dompteur de fauves. J'avais été mis au ban de la société et mon père m'avait envoyé dans cette maison isolée. Je n'avais plus le droit de recevoir de visite masculine, et ce, jusqu'à ce que je me range. Je n'en suis jamais reparti.

- Tu y as eu droit aussi ?

La question de Quatre me sort de mes souvenirs.

- Oui, mais dans un autre contexte. Et quelle vengeance ton époux trahi a-t-il trouvé?

- Ses "cadeaux" ont changé de nature. D'abord un petit cercueil en bois avec un poignard à l'intérieur. La carte me demandait en gros de me le planter dans le cœur pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. C'est là que j'ai porté plainte pour harcèlement. Le lendemain, rebelote, un autre cercueil et un poignard, mais celui-ci était fiché dans un vrai cœur sanguinolent. La police a dit que c'était un cœur de bœuf, sûrement récupéré dans un abattoir.

- Charmant.

- Et ça c'est rien. Il m'a envoyé des photos de moi prises à mon issu. Sur celles où on voyait une de mes connaissances, il les a barré au feutre rouge. J'ai commencé à être harcelé au téléphone, ça sonnait, je décrochais, je n'entendais rien pendant quelques secondes, puis une voix déformée disait "Traître" et ça raccrochait. Il a réussi, je ne sais comment, à entrer dans mon appartement. J'ai trouvé plusieurs rats morts dans mon lit. La police m'a immédiatement mis dans un hôtel, sous surveillance. Mais le lendemain, j'ai reçu une tête de porc par livreur. La police a sauté sur ce pauvre homme, qui n'y pouvait rien et n'avait même pas vu celui qui avait envoyé le paquet.

- Et pourquoi H a-t-il décidé de te cacher ici ? La police est au courant au moins ?

- Non, ils ne savent pas. Il n'y a que H qui soit au courant. Après avoir changé plusieurs fois de planque, sans succès, la police m'avait mis dans un petit appartement au centre ville, avec un policier en faction dans le salon, un autre dans le couloir et un troisième dehors, dans une voiture. Celui qui était dehors, un certain Wufei Chang, qui me surveillait depuis le début et avec qui j'avais un peu sympathisé, a été retrouvé sérieusement blessé un matin. Il s'était pris une balle dans le dos, et n'avait pas pu voir son agresseur. Je ne voulais plus impliquer d'autres personnes, alors j'ai demandé à H s'il connaissait une bonne planque, un endroit où personne ne pourrait me retrouver.

- Et quoi de mieux qu'une maison hantée perdue au milieu des bois...

- Exactement. Bon, assez parlé de moi. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu enfermé dans ces peintures ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il pose justement cette question-_là_ ? Ne pouvant rien tenter d'expliquer sous peine de retourner dans mon tableau, je grommelle :

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

Je ne sais pas comment relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet. Je m'apprête à m'en aller lorsque Quatre reprend :

- D'accord. Si tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi tu es là, est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer deux trois trucs ?

- Si c'est dans mes cordes.

- Pourquoi retournes-tu dans ton tableau dès que quelqu'un entre ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Même si je suppose que le but est que les nouveaux arrivants ne s'étonnent pas de voir une grande toile noire et vide pendue dans le vestibule.

- Ah et tu peux m'expliquer le coup de la cafetière, l'autre matin ?

- Ça, c'est facile. Je ne fais pas partie du décor, mais tout le reste, si. Je peux modifier ce que je touche, mais dès que je le lâche, ça revient à son état initial.

- Donc, tu as vidé une partie de la cafetière dans ta tasse, mais dès que tu l'as lâchée, elle est revenue à sa vraie place ?

- C'est ça.

- Donc, on a bu le même café ?

- Non. T'as bu du café, moi, j'ai bu du café peint.

- Ah. Et ça marche pour tout ?

- Oui.

- Donc, si tu te fais une tâche, il te suffit d'enlever ton vêtement et il est de nouveau propre, c'est ça ?

- Plus exactement, il retourne dans son armoire, plié et légèrement poussiéreux. Mais oui, c'est le principe.

- C'est pratique. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ton lit, ni de lessive, ni de vaisselle.

- C'est surtout très contraignant.

- Comment ça ?

- Par exemple, pour faire à manger, je ne dois pas lâcher une seule fois la queue de la casserole, sous peine de devoir tout recommencer.

- Oh... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Quatre se tait quelques instants et baisse le regard sur ses mains, comme s'il essayait d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations. J'attends sa prochaine question. Soudain, il paraît se rendre compte de quelque chose car il redresse la tête brusquement et me demande :

- Mais alors, tu es dépendant de ce qu'il y a dans les armoires pour te vêtir et manger. Comment faisais-tu avant que j'arrive ?

- H laisse toujours quelques boites de conserve dans les placards. Dès que je les lâche, elles redeviennent intactes. J'en ai donc un stock inépuisable.

- Ça doit être embêtant de toujours manger la même chose, je ne t'envie pas...

- Oh, ma condition s'est nettement améliorée depuis que H a réaménagé la maison.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle était à l'abandon depuis ma disparition. Personne ne venait jamais, il y avait de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées, l'humidité s'était infiltrée partout, faisait moisir mes vêtements et mes livres et attaquant les meubles. Même ma flûte commençait à s'abîmer.

- Attends, mais si la maison était abandonnée, que mangeais-tu ?

- En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de manger. Je suis une peinture, n'oublie pas, je ne peux pas mourir.

- Mais je croyais...

- C'est un plaisir de manger, c'est tout.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce à côté. Quatre me regarde avec un début de panique. Ne supportant pas ce que je vois dans ses beaux yeux, je tente de le réconforter en souriant doucement :

- Vas-y, ça ne peut être que H. Personne d'autre n'a le numéro.

Un peu rassuré, Quatre traverse la cuisine puis entre dans le salon et enfin décroche le téléphone. Il a laissé la porte ouverte, et je reste dans la cuisine le temps de savoir si j'avais raison ou non. Je l'entends soupirer de soulagement avant de dire :

- Bonjour monsieur H.

Et bien, j'avais raison. Ne voyant plus de raison de rester ici, je vais au salon de musique. Quatre m'y a déplacé quelques volumes, ça m'évite d'avoir à attendre qu'il sorte du salon pour aller prendre un livre.

Je m'installe dans ma position favorite et commence un nouveau roman. L'intrigue est intéressante et bien écrite, néanmoins, je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'absorber dans ma lecture. Ma conversation avec Quatre me trotte dans la tête, et surtout, j'ai pris l'habitude de lire avec sa musique en bruit de fond. Ça me manque.

Je le sens retourner dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes après, il vient dans le salon de musique. Il prend son violon et ses partitions et m'explique pourquoi Hector l'avait appelé. Apparemment, son producteur souhaite lui parler et il lui téléphonera dans la journée. Alors, pour être assez proche du téléphone, il va jouer dans le salon.

Cette annonce m'attriste. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à destination, sans vraiment réfléchir, je passe dans la cuisine. La porte est fermée, mais je peux quand même l'entendre faire ses gammes. Pour être sûr de bien entendre, je prends une chaise et la pose devant le plan de travail. Je m'installe dessus, tourné vers la porte. Et, baigné par la musique aérienne de Quatre, je peux enfin m'absorber dans ma lecture.

Une bonne heure après, Quatre arrête de jouer et rentre dans la cuisine. Il s'immobilise en me voyant, je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici. Il prend un verre qu'il remplit au robinet et le boit. Puis, il retourne au salon, en laissant la porte ouverte. Je l'entends me demander :

- Ça ne serait pas plus confortable de rester dans le fauteuil du salon de musique ?

- Sûrement, mais je ne t'entends pas de là-bas.

Je devine à son silence qu'il est gêné. Comme j'aimerai voir ses joues rouges d'ici, mais il me tourne le dos, posté près du téléphone. Il reprend son travail et je le regarde jouer. Je n'ai même plus envie de lire, sa vision me suffit.

Après de nombreux morceaux, tous aussi bien exécutés, il arrête de répéter et commence à nettoyer son violon. Il est interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il se relève et s'approche de l'appareil. Après une brève hésitation, il décroche. Il répond d'un air un peu étonné à son interlocuteur. Puis, il soupire en secouant la tête.

Une bonne minute après, il salue un certain monsieur Kushrenada et entame une discussion houleuse avec lui. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il dit, mais apparemment, sa disparition n'a pas plu à cet homme, qui semble souhaiter vivement que Quatre revienne à la civilisation. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je raccrocherai violemment au nez de cet homme.

Quatre semble proche de le faire, tant sa voix paraît tendue. Il explique patiemment à l'homme à l'autre bout du fil qu'il ne peut pas bouger tant que son stalker n'a pas été arrêté, mais ça semble peine perdue. Finalement, il abrège en disant qu'il va y réfléchir. Il retourne s'occuper de son violon, et je change de pièce. Dès qu'il aura fini, il va aller dans la cuisine pour se faire à manger, et je risque d'être coincé. Je retourne donc dans mon fauteuil.

Un bon moment après, je le sens traverser la maison. Arrivé dans le salon de musique, il me propose de manger avec lui. Je ne devrais pas accepter, je ne dois pas accepter. Et pourtant, il n'a pas plus tôt quitté la pièce que je vais dans la cuisine.

Il a préparé à manger pour deux et m'a servi une assiette qu'il a posé sur la table. Il a mis sa propre assiette sur la table de la terrasse. Ça sent très bon, mais je suis de nouveau incapable d'identifier le plat. Je m'installe à table et j'attends que Quatre arrive. Il traverse rapidement la pièce, s'assied à sa place sur la terrasse et me souhaite un bon appétit.

- Merci. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du tikourbabine, c'est à base d'agneau et de semoule. C'est une recette de ma grand-mère. Elle était originaire de la Kabylie, une région d'Algérie.

Je goûte prudemment. Non pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à Quatre, mais en règle générale, je n'aime guère l'agneau. Mais là, c'est excellent. Je souris et lui dit :

- C'est très bon.

- Merci. Tu avais déjà mangé de la cuisine arabe ?

- Non, jamais. La gastronomie autre que française était assez rare à mon époque. Ainsi donc, tu es un colon de la France algérienne ?

- Euh, en fait, mon père est originaire d'Angleterre et ma mère d'Algérie. Mais l'Algérie n'est plus une colonie française depuis 1962.

- Vraiment ?

L'Algérie ne fait plus partie de la France ? Voilà qui m'étonne. Et ça doit se voir sur mon visage, car Quatre continue :

- Il s'est passé énormément de choses depuis plus d'un siècle que tu as disparu.

- Apparemment. J'en avais déjà eu un aperçu lorsque H a installé tous ces appareils. Mais je pensais que ça s'était arrêté au niveau technologique.

- Il n'y a pas de livre d'histoire ?

Comme je réponds par la négative, il me propose de me faire un résumé du dernier siècle. J'accepte et, tout en mangeant, je l'écoute avec attention me parler des diverses crises, guerres et autres changements politiques qui ont parsemé le siècle que j'ai passé dans ces murs, au sens propre du terme. Je suis effaré par tout ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps. Lorsqu'il est enfin arrivé à la fin de son récit, bien après que nous ayons fini de manger, je soupire :

- C'est la première fois que je pense ça, mais finalement, c'est pas plus mal d'avoir été enfermé ici. Au moins, je n'ai pas eu à vivre ces affreuses guerres.

Et je le pense réellement. Mais les guerres ne sont pas seules en cause dans cette pensée. Et, juste avant de partir, je murmure la vraie raison :

- Et ça m'a permis de te rencontrer.

Je retourne dans mon fauteuil, mais ne reprends pas mon livre. Je réfléchis pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi je lui ai dit ça. J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'entiche de moi, il a toute sa vie devant lui. Je me suis attaché à lui, sûrement un peu trop, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, mais il n'y a rien ici qui puisse le retenir. On ne peut même pas être dans la même pièce en même temps ! Après avoir ruminé ces tristes pensées toute l'après-midi, je commence à bouger lorsque la lumière décline. Je cherche Quatre et le sens dans le salon. Il doit y lire ou regarder la télévision. Vu l'heure, je suppose qu'il ne va pas tarder à aller dans la cuisine. Soudain, il bouge, mais pour passer dans le vestibule. Il vient me voir ?

Non, il s'arrête dans la chambre. Je passe dans le couloir, pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il y fait, mais il a fermé la porte et je n'entends rien au travers. Je retourne au salon de musique pour attendre de pouvoir aller me coucher aussi. Une bonne heure plus tard, je peux enfin apparaître dans la pièce. Quatre dort couché en boule dans la couette. Je ne vois dépasser que quelques mèches blondes.

Je m'approche du vernis, pose mon front contre la surface lisse et froide et je me perds dans la contemplation de ces cheveux d'or. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, mais la lune est haut dans le ciel lorsque je vais enfin me coucher.

.

Lorsque je me réveille, Quatre dort toujours, enfouit sous la couette. J'attends un moment qu'il se réveille, mais comme il ne semble pas vouloir sortir des bras de Morphée, je me lève et vais chercher mes vêtements dans l'armoire. Ne souhaitant pas tenter le diable et m'habiller dans la chambre, je passe dans celle d'Hector.

Puis, reprenant mes vieilles habitudes, je m'affale dans mon fauteuil pour lire. De temps à autres, je vérifie s'il n'a pas bougé, mais il reste obstinément caché sous cette fichue couette.

Enfin, je le sens sortir de la chambre. Il se rend dans la salle de bain, puis, un très long moment après, il prend la direction de la cuisine. Il n'y reste pas longtemps avant de retourner au salon. Curieux, je me rends dans la cuisine. Il joue un air mélancolique sur son violon et je reste là à l'écouter. En regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçois qu'il a préparé du café, mais qu'il ne semble pas avoir déjeuné.

Vu l'heure, je suppose que c'est normal, il n'est pas loin de midi maintenant. Je me sers un café, et j'écoute la musique en le buvant lentement. Quatre entame son troisième morceau lorsque je me permets de l'interrompre :

- Tu devrais peut-être manger avant de tomber d'inanition. Tu n'as presque rien avalé depuis hier midi.

Il s'arrête de jouer immédiatement et me demande, tout en passant un chiffon sur la caisse de son instrument :

- Et comment sais-tu que je n'ai rien mangé hier soir ?

- Tu n'es pas passé dans la cuisine.

- Tu y étais ?

- Non, mais je peux sentir quelles sont les pièces qui sont occupées et par qui.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je suis une peinture sur un mur. Je fais partie intégrante de la maison. Quand tu changes de pièce, c'est comme si tu passais de ma main droite à ma main gauche.

Un petit moment après, une fois son violon rangé, Quatre se tourne vers moi et me demande :

- Tu manges avec moi ?

- Volontiers. Mais on va simplifier la manœuvre.

- C'est à dire ?

- Tu ne serviras qu'une seule assiette, puis tu iras sur la terrasse. Je prendrais alors l'assiette peinte et j'irai avec dans le salon. Comme ça, tu n'auras à faire à manger que pour une personne et un seul jeu de couverts à nettoyer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit plus simple, mais comme tu veux.

Quatre nous réchauffe une assiette de son plat arabe et nous mangeons en devisant de choses et d'autres. Quatre m'explique quel rôle joue le producteur dans la carrière d'un artiste et me parle de la drôle de personnalité du sien, un curieux mélange entre un requin de la finance et un mécène, dixit le principal intéressé.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, posté sur le seuil de la porte séparant la cuisine du salon et les joues rouges, Quatre me demande timidement si je veux bien jouer quelques morceaux avec lui. J'accepte et vais chercher ma flûte. Je ne devrais vraiment pas, mais je ne peux rien lui refuser lorsqu'il rougit ainsi.

Lorsque je sens qu'il est passé au salon, je réapparais dans la cuisine et je lui demande ce qu'il voudrait jouer. Il me répond qu'il aimerait pouvoir rejouer le premier morceau où je l'ai accompagné, mon duo de flûte et violon. Je souris et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. S'il m'avait demandé ce que je voulais jouer, j'aurai choisi le même morceau. J'espère que nous arriverons au même résultat que la première fois, et que cette symbiose n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

Les premières notes s'élèvent, flûte et violon se mêlant harmonieusement, et j'oublie le monde extérieur. J'oublie le vernis et la malédiction et je transmets tous mes sentiments dans cette mélodie. Je sens que Quatre fait de même et, enfin, nous nous retrouvons dans le même monde, délimité par nos instruments.

J'aimerai que ce moment ne finisse jamais, mais déjà, nous entamons la dernière partie. Malgré moi, ma flûte commence à laisser transparaître ma tristesse et...

Mais, qu'est-ce que... ? Me revoici dans mon tableau. J'ai du mal à revenir sur terre, ayant été brutalement arraché à ce moment hors du temps et de l'espace que je partageais avec Quatre... La porte s'ouvre lentement, sans bruit. Mais je n'ai senti personne s'approcher de la maison... Il n'a pas dû passer sur les graviers de l'allée, pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Un homme que je n'ai jamais vu passe furtivement dans l'entrebâillement. Il s'approche à pas de loup de la porte menant au salon. Quatre a arrêté de jouer lorsque j'ai disparu, et je l'entends m'appeler. Je ne peux malheureusement pas lui répondre. Je le sens passer à la cuisine, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il va sortir par la terrasse et se sauver. Cet homme qui est en train d'enfiler un masque est sûrement celui qui le harcèle depuis si longtemps.

Une fois de plus, je maudis Dorothy pour m'avoir enfermé ici. Je ne peux rien faire, pas même prévenir Quatre... Je le sens revenir en courant dans le salon. Je suppose qu'il veut appeler Hector, mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il doit s'éloigner ?

L'homme masqué entre brusquement dans le salon. Impuissant, je ne peux qu'imaginer la courte bagarre entre Quatre et son agresseur aux sons étouffés qui me parviennent. Excédé, je frappe de toutes mes forces sur le vernis qui me retient dans le cadre, mais je n'arrive qu'à m'écorcher les doigts. Je vois le stalker passer dans le vestibule avec Quatre inconscient dans les bras. Il ne me jette pas un seul coup d'œil et passe dans le couloir. Je le sens ouvrir plusieurs portes, je crois qu'il cherche la chambre.

Une fois celle-ci atteinte, il rentre et referme derrière lui. J'apparais dans le couloir et m'approche au maximum de la porte pour essayer d'entendre ce qui se passe. Peine perdue, je suis bien trop loin.

Que faire ? Je veux aider Quatre, mais je ne peux même pas interagir avec la réalité. Je peux seulement utiliser les éléments du décor peints... Mais oui, si je peux utiliser les appareils électriques peints, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas utiliser aussi le téléphone ?

Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Je vais au salon, le combiné est décroché. Quatre n'a pas eu le temps de finir de composer le numéro d'Hector qui est inscrit sur le carnet à côté du téléphone. Je place le combiné sur mon oreille, et je soupire de soulagement. Il y a une tonalité. Si je me souviens bien de comment Hector faisait, il faut faire tourner le cadran pour amener le numéro que l'on souhaite devant la butée. Après plusieurs essais, j'arrive enfin à avoir une tonalité différente.

J'espère que cela veut dire que l'opératrice appelle Hector. À mon époque, il suffisait de donner à la personne qui décrochait le nom de celui que l'on voulait joindre. Ça n'a apparemment plus court maintenant. Soudain, ça décroche et j'entends la voix d'Hector :

- _Allo ?_

Ouf, ça fonctionne. Je réponds :

- Hector Ache ?

- _C'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

- Quatre est en danger.

- _Qui êtes-vous ? Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle..._

Sa voix, avenante au début de la conversation s'est faite suspicieuse. Je tente le tout pour le tout, il doit absolument me croire !

- Hector, ce n'est pas une blague. Quatre est vraiment en danger, appelez la police.

- _Comment connaissez-vous Quatre ?_

- Vous l'avez amené dans ma demeure il y a deux semaines, pour le cacher d'un homme qui le harcelait. Cet homme l'a retrouvé, il vient de l'assommer et...

Hector crie :

- _Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?_

- Je suis votre aïeul, Trowa Barton. Je peux utiliser les appareils peints sur les murs et heureusement ça fonctionne aussi pour le téléphone. Maintenant appelez la police, c'est vraiment urgent et...

Ayant entendu un bruit sourd, je m'interromps et demande :

- Hector ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Pas de réponse. Je crie pour me faire entendre :

- Hector ? Par tous les diables, ce n'est pas le moment de s'évanouir (3) ! Hector !

Après un moment qui me semble interminable, j'entends de nouveau la voix tremblante de mon arrière-petit-neveu :

- _Trowa ? C'est vraiment vous ?_

- Parbleu ! Puisque je vous le dis !

- _Mais comment... ?_

- Plus tard les questions. Je vous en prie, appelez la police et rappliquez immédiatement. Un homme est entré, il est grand, des cheveux bruns coupés courts et des sourcils fourchus. Il a assommé Quatre, je ne sais comment, et s'est enfermé avec lui dans la chambre d'amis.

_- Vous êtes sûrs ?_

- Je l'ai vu passer devant mon portrait en tenant Quatre inconscient dans ses bras et je ne peux pas aller dans la chambre, ça vous suffit comme preuves ?

Je commence à m'énerver, il ne peut pas comprendre que c'est un cas de force majeure et qu'il doit me croire sur parole ?

- _Non, je parlais de la description de l'homme._

- Ce n'est pas important, vous verrez bien qui c'est en arrivant !

- _D'accord, je m'en occupe. Pouvez-vous gagner du temps ?_

- Je vais essayer, mais mes pouvoirs sont limités.

- _Nous arrivons le plus vite possible. Ne bougez pas._

Et il raccroche. Comme si je pouvais aller quelque part... Bon, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'éloigner cet homme de la chambre. Je tente de nouveau d'y entrer, mais rien n'y fait. Dépité, j'essaye d'entendre ce qui se passe. J'espère que ce misérable ne tentera rien tant que Quatre sera inconscient.

Un long moment plus tard, j'entends une voix inconnue s'élever dans la chambre. Je comprends à peu près ce qu'il dit, malgré l'épaisseur de la porte :

_- Allons, calme-toi._

_- Monsieur Kushrenada ? S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, un inconnu m'a att..._

Ça, c'est la voix de Quatre. Il a appelé son agresseur Kushrenada. Ça ne serait pas le nom de son producteur ? Voilà pourquoi Hector avait l'air étonné de ma description, il avait dû le reconnaître. L'agresseur reprend :

_- Je pensais que tu avais été te réfugier chez ton amant. J'ai eu beau questionner mon informateur habituel, mais il ne pouvait pas me dire où tu étais parti._

_- Votre informateur ?_

_- Mmm. Le chef de la police, Zechs Merquise. Un très bon informateur._

Voilà qui explique comment il faisait pour le retrouver à chaque fois qu'il était déplacé. Mais alors, Hector ne pourra pas mobiliser de renforts si le chef de la police est dans le coup...

_- Oh, bien involontairement. C'est mon voisin, vois-tu, et il a tendance à parler beaucoup lorsqu'il boit un peu trop. Et il vient toujours prendre l'apéro chez moi pour se détendre quand il planche sur une enquête difficile._

Ouf, j'ai eu peur. Donc, je peux toujours compter sur les renforts. Mais je dois quand même gagner du temps. Et pour cela, il faut que j'éloigne Kushrenada de la chambre. Je passe dans le salon de musique et je renverse une des vitrines, espérant que le bruit fera sortir le producteur de la chambre. Sauf que dans mon empressement, je lâche le meuble avant qu'il ne percute le sol, et il reprend sa vraie place sans bruit.

Je respire un grand coup pour ne pas m'énerver et je recommence, sans cesser de toucher le meuble cette fois-ci. La vitrine s'écroule vers l'avant, la vitre se brise sous l'impact et les instruments s'entrechoquent en un grand fracas. J'entends vaguement le producteur demander :

_- C'était quoi ça ?_

Je repasse dans le couloir et j'entends Quatre dire, d'une voix un peu plus ferme que toute à l'heure :

_- Ça, c'est le fantôme._

_- Te fous pas de moi, ça n'existe pas les fantômes._

_- Pourtant si. Celui-ci se promène dans les peintures murales. Il peut faire tomber des choses et même utiliser les objets. Il a sûrement déjà appelé la police._

_- Je ne te crois pas._

Je doute que Quatre sache que j'ai réellement pu appeler la police, mais son attitude déterminée semble convaincre son agresseur. Il a sûrement compris que je voulais l'éloigner, car il reprend :

- _Allez voir, je suppose qu'il est à côté._

Je me place devant la porte de la chambre et croise les bras sur la poitrine, en prenant l'air le plus revêche possible. Kushrenada ouvre la porte et son visage change de couleur en me voyant. Je ne sais si sa lividité est due à la peur ou à la fureur, mais le but étant de le faire sortir, ça n'a pas grande importance.

Je le vois amorcer un mouvement pour me foncer dessus et je disparaît avant qu'il ne mette un pied hors de la chambre. S'il se retrouve dans la même pièce que moi, il me figera et comprendra que je ne peux rien lui faire. Je passe en fait dans mon portrait et je fais du bruit pour l'attirer dans le vestibule. Je l'entends courir après moi et ouvrir violemment les portes donnant sur le couloir. Un bruit sourd suivi d'une bordée de jurons fleuris m'apprend qu'il a percuté le mur peint en essayant d'ouvrir les portes en face.

Je souris. Pour une fois que ces peintures servent à quelque chose. Puis, craignant qu'il ne retourne dans la chambre, je lui demande s'il a besoin d'une boussole pour me retrouver. Je le sens se rapprocher du vestibule et je passe au salon en ricanant. Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à rire, mais ça lui permet de savoir où je suis.

Il pousse doucement la porte, tout en restant encore dans le vestibule. Je m'éloigne tranquillement vers la porte de la cuisine et disparaît de nouveau un cheveu avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce. Il jure comme un charretier et me hurle :

- Tu ne me fais pas peur !

Comme il est toujours près de la porte communicant avec le vestibule, j'apparais dans les toilettes et lui dit :

- Tu devrais pourtant. Quatre a raison, j'ai appelé la police.

Il fait irruption dans les toilettes, mais j'ai déjà changé de pièce. Je l'appelle de la cuisine et fait mine de l'attendre. Au moment où il passe le seuil, je passe dans le couloir, puis dans le salon. Il se retourne, me voit derrière lui et revient en hurlant de rage. J'opère la même manœuvre, passant par le couloir avant de réapparaître dans la cuisine.

Je suis obligé d'avoir recours à ce stratagème, car lorsqu'il passe d'une pièce à l'autre, il se retrouve fugitivement dans deux pièces en même temps. Je ne peux donc pas me réfugier dans la pièce qu'il vient de quitter.

Nous "jouons" ainsi quelques instants, avant qu'il ne parvienne à feinter et à me bloquer dans la cuisine. Avec un sourire mauvais, il s'approche de la peinture et donne un grand coup de poing là où il doit voir ma figure. Il a dû se faire mal si j'en juge au bruit, à son cri et à la bordée de jurons qui en résulte. Si je pouvais bouger, j'aurai éclaté de rire. C'est bien fait pour lui.

Après s'être enfin calmé, il semble se rendre compte que je ne peux pas bouger. Il a un rictus cruel et s'approche du vernis. D'une voix glaciale, il me crache :

- Alors, on fait moins le fier maintenant ? Et bien je vais te dire une chose, Quatre est à moi. Tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir. Cela fait des années qu'on s'aime, et sa déclaration à la presse sur son homosexualité était le signe que j'attendais pour pouvoir enfin lui déclarer mon amour éternel... Alors, oui, je vais le punir parce qu'il m'a trahi, mais après, nous vivrons heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps...

Incrédule, je regarde le visage congestionné du producteur. Mais comment a-t-il pu penser à un truc pareil ? Comment a-t-il pu comprendre ainsi l'aveu des penchants de Quatre ? Et surtout, comment peut-il croire qu'un bouquet de roses anonymes est une déclaration d'amour éternel ? Et que le fait de le garder était une réponse favorable de la part du jeune homme ? Il est complètement fou, ma parole.

Voyant que je ne peux pas lui répondre, il retourne sur ses pas et je le sens repasser dans la chambre. Je ne peux malheureusement pas recommencer mes manœuvres, je crois que ça ne marchera plus. Moi qui n'avait plus prié depuis mon enfance, je récite toutes les prière dont je me souviens pour que la police arrive rapidement.

Soudain, je me retrouve dans mon portrait. Mes prières auraient-elles été entendues ? C'est ce que me confirme des coups sur la porte et une voix qui crie :

- Police, ouvrez !

Je sens Kushrenada ressortir de la chambre en vitesse. La porte est ouverte à l'aide d'un bélier et, au moment où les premiers policiers passent le seuil, le producteur ouvre la porte du couloir. Le policier de tête n'a que le temps de crier "Lâchez votre arme !" avant de devoir se jeter au sol, car Kushrenada a ouvert le feu. Les autres policiers ripostent immédiatement et le producteur s'écroule, deux balles dans la poitrine.

Un policier s'approche lentement, l'arme au poing, et il éloigne le pistolet de la main de l'homme avant de se pencher pour prendre son pouls. Il fait quelques signes à ses collègues, et deux par deux, ils visitent la maison. Comme l'un d'eux reste dans le vestibule, je ne peux pas bouger. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, ce n'est pas utile que je les effraye avant qu'ils aient trouvé et aidé Quatre.

Les policiers qui étaient passés au salon reviennent et Hector est invité à entrer. Il se rue vers la chambre, non sans me faire un petit signe de tête pour me remercier. Je le sens rejoindre Quatre, et j'ai un pincement au cœur de ne pas pouvoir faire comme lui. Il y a toujours un policier dans le vestibule, tourné vers l'extérieur, il semble attendre quelque chose. Quelques minutes après, on entend une sirène et une ambulance arrive à toute vitesse. Deux hommes en descendent avec une civière. Ils vérifient le pouls de Kushrenada et l'un d'eux fait de grands gestes vers l'ambulance. La sirène se tait.

Ils mettent le corps du producteur dans un grand sac noir et le pose sur la civière. Puis, ils s'en vont en silence. Je sens Hector revenir, il passe dans la cuisine et invite le policier en faction à venir prendre un café :

- Vous devriez venir dans la cuisine, vous n'allez pas **rester là sans bouger jusqu'au bout** ?

L'accentuation de la fin de la phrase et le coup d'œil qu'il m'a lancé en disant cela me fait comprendre qu'il s'adresse à moi, en réalité. Je préfèrerais vérifier que Quatre va bien, mais je comprends que ma disparition risquerait de créer des remous. Aussi, je resterai là, en attendant que tous les policiers s'en aillent.

Une ou deux minutes après, je vois Quatre passer devant moi. Il me fait un sourire très doux et articule un "merci" tout en continuant sa route vers la cuisine. Je soupire intérieurement. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été violenté, et légèrement rassuré, je garde ma pose en attendant que les policiers soient partis.

Plus de deux heures après, enfin, le dernier policier passe le seuil et s'en va. Ouf. Dès que je suis sûr que plus personne ne peut me voir au travers de la porte éventrée, je cherche où se trouvent Quatre et Hector. Tout ce monde passant sans arrêt d'une pièce à l'autre m'a un peu désorienté. Ils sont dans le salon, alors je me rends dans la cuisine. J'entends Quatre soupirer, et je lui demande, inquiet :

- Quatre, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va. Merci, c'est grâce à toi.

Hector nous regarde alternativement, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. Finalement, il se tourne vers Quatre et lui demande avec un léger ton de reproche :

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit avant qu'il pouvait nous parler ?

- On ne s'en est aperçu qu'hier.

- Admettons.

Puis, après quelques minutes de silence, alors que Quatre a fermé les yeux, il se relève en lui disant :

- Bon, je vais aller préparer tes affaires. Maintenant que tu ne risques plus rien, il est temps de rentrer chez toi et de reprendre tes activités.

Je vois Quatre sursauter. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur a sombré dans ma poitrine et qu'il ne reviendra jamais à sa place normale. Fermant les yeux un court instant, je pose mon front contre ce satané vernis.

Je savais que je ne devais pas m'attacher, mais malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je me suis pris à aimer le jeune ange blond qui a débarqué dans ma vie avec armes et bagages. Je crains qu'il ne se soit aussi attaché à moi. Son visage livide et ses yeux troubles me conforte dans cette idée. Je dois l'obliger à partir. Alors, pour son bien, je prononce des paroles qui me mettent le cœur en lambeaux :

- Il a raison, il faut que tu rentres chez toi. J'ai été enchanté de faire ta connaissance, et je ne regrette aucun instant passé en ta compagnie. Mais je t'en prie, oublie-moi et ne reviens jamais. Vis ta vie...

- Non !

Quatre s'est relevé à toute vitesse et, en criant sa dénégation, il entre dans la cuisine, sûrement pour m'empêcher de continuer. Il s'approche de moi et lève légèrement le visage pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Non, je ne t'oublierai pas. Je t'aime Trowa. Ça ne fait que deux semaines que je t'ai rencontré, mais c'est comme si je t'avais toujours connu. Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Puis, le cœur battant, je le vois s'approcher encore et poser ses lèvres sur le vernis. Il a un sanglot sec en rencontrant le mur, puis tourne les talons en me murmurant "je t'aime" et sort de la cuisine en titubant légèrement.

Sa déclaration me rempli d'un fol espoir. Et s'il disait vrai ? Je n'ai qu'une façon de le savoir. Dès que je peux bouger de nouveau, je l'appelle :

- Quatre !

Il s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas. Je continue :

- Si tu m'aimes vraiment, je t'en prie, avant de partir, brûle mon portrait.

Surpris, Quatre se retourne et me regarde, le visage ruisselant de larmes et les yeux troubles. L'immense tristesse que je lis dans ses yeux me déchire le cœur, mais je sais qu'il me faut lui faire encore plus mal, si je veux arriver à mes fins.

- Où iras-tu ?

- Peu importe, brûle le portrait, s'il te plait.

Je vois à son visage qu'il fait le rapprochement entre ma présence ici et mon portrait. Sa réponse me le confirme.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Tu disparaîtras si je fais ça !

- Je ne veux pas rester ici sans espoir de te revoir. Je t'en prie Quatre.

- Mais...

- Je t'aime Quatre, je t'en supplie...

J'ai mal de lui demander cela, la douleur insondable que je vois dans ses beaux yeux turquoise me brise le cœur et je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue. Je le vois lutter contre ses sanglots et il me murmure un "d'accord" étranglé avant de s'enfuir vers le vestibule.

L'espoir qu'il me reste est très ténu, et si Dorothy s'est moquée de moi, j'en mourrai, mais ce que j'ai dit à Quatre est la stricte vérité. Je ne pourrai jamais me remettre de son départ et je préfère encore disparaître à jamais que rester dans ces murs pour l'éternité sans espoir de le revoir.

Je sens que Quatre rejoint Hector dans la chambre. Je suppose qu'il lui demande la permission de détruire mon portrait. Puis, il retourne dans le vestibule et je me sens pris de vertige alors qu'il décroche le cadre.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte avec le tableau, je reprends ma place et ma posture habituelle. Je vois Quatre éclater en sanglots et j'ai soudain peur que ma vision ne lui complique encore plus la tâche. Il pose le portrait et retourne dans la maison. Je ne sais pas où il m'a mis, mais je suppose qu'il est parti chercher des allumettes ou un briquet.

En effet, il revient avec une boîte d'allumettes à la main. Le visage baigné de larmes et les mains tremblantes, il essaye d'en enflammer une, mais il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Quand, enfin, il obtient une flamme stable, il l'approche de la toile. Le vernis s'enflamme immédiatement et le feu se répand sur l'ensemble du tableau.

Au travers du rideau dansant, j'entraperçois Quatre qui s'enfuit vers la maison. Je vois le vernis cloquer et couler et je sens la chaleur des flammes sur ma peau. La fumée m'empêche de respirer et quelques instants après, je me sens sombrer.

.

Lorsque je reviens à moi, une odeur de bois et de chair brûlée me saute à la gorge. Je grimace et ouvre les yeux. Je suis allongé sur l'herbe, à côté d'un tas de branchages à demi-consumé. Je me redresse sur mon séant et je sors un petit morceau de cadre encore légèrement doré du tas de cendres fumantes. Alors seulement, je me rends compte que je suis délivré.

Immédiatement, je me relève et je me précipite vers la maison. Je passe la porte éventrée et me dirige vers la chambre. Lorsque je rentre dans le couloir, je peux entendre les sanglots de Quatre sortir de la chambre. Je m'y dirige, non sans remarquer que les peintures murales ont fondu, laissant le plâtre enduisant les murs à nu et des flaques de couleurs mêlées sur le sol.

Je m'arrête devant la porte et je n'ose plus avancer. Quatre est prostré dans les bras d'Hector qui le berce doucement, comme il le ferait pour calmer un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar. Soudain, mon arrière-petit-neveu me voit et il sourit. Sans arrêter ses mouvements de réconfort, il demanda à Quatre d'une voix douce :

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je... je l'ai.. tué, monsieur H. Je ne... le verrais... plus jamais...

- Vraiment ?

Quatre lève la tête vers H, pour savoir s'il se moque de lui, mais l'expression douce de l'impresario le déstabilise. Voyant qu'il a fini de pleurer, Hector sourit un peu plus et fait doucement tourner Quatre, pour le mettre face à la porte de la chambre. Je souris en voyant l'éclat incrédule dans les yeux turquoise. Il ouvre la bouche et la referme sans émettre un son. Il ferme les yeux en les plissant avant de les rouvrir lentement, comme pour vérifier que ce n'est pas un rêve. Comme je suis toujours là, il se jette dans mes bras et recommence à pleurer de plus belle, même si j'ose croire que c'est de joie cette fois.

Reprenant les gestes d'Hector, je berce aussi le corps fin contre moi en murmurant des mots doux et apaisants. Enfin, je peux profiter de toucher cet homme qui m'a ensorcelé de la plus douce des façons. Je respire son odeur à pleins poumons et je le serre contre moi, de crainte qu'il ne s'échappe.

De longues minutes après, enfin, Quatre cesse de pleurer et je m'aperçois que Hector a disparu. Un vieux réflexe me fait chercher dans quelle pièce il est parti avant que je ne me rende compte que c'est inutile et que je partage plus les perceptions de la maison. Quatre s'éloigne à peine de moi, juste ce qu'il faut pour me regarder. J'en profite alors pour essuyer ses joues en douceur.

Puis, comme il me demande des explications, et pressentant que nous aurons pour un long moment, je l'amène sur le lit et le fait asseoir à côté de moi. Le changement de position semble ne pas convenir à Quatre qui se blottit de nouveau contre ma poitrine. Comme je ne m'attendais pas à ce mouvement, nous basculons tous les deux en arrière et nous nous retrouvons allongés l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, cette position est bien meilleure, aussi, je me cale de façon à pouvoir lui caresser le dos et je commence mon récit :

- Mon histoire commence lorsque Dorothy Catalonia, une artiste peintre amie de ma sœur, a demandé à faire mon portrait. J'ai accepté, plus pour faire plaisir à Catherine que par réelle envie. Elle a mis plusieurs semaines à le réaliser, me demandant de poser pour elle chaque jour. Lorsque le tableau fut presque prêt, elle m'a déclaré être amoureuse de moi et m'a demandé de me fiancer avec elle. Je ne l'aimais pas, et je lui ai répondu, sèchement j'avoue, ne pas vouloir d'elle. Lorsqu'elle a demandé pourquoi, je lui ait simplement dit que je n'aimais pas les femmes. Vexée et en colère, elle est partie en claquant la porte. Le lendemain, elle est revenue pour finir le tableau. Elle ne semblait plus en colère, je l'ai laissé entrer.

Je fais une petite pause pour reprendre mon souffle et voir si Quatre n'est pas trop perdu. Il me regarde avec sérieux, semblant boire mes paroles.

- Il ne restait qu'à vernir le tableau. Alors qu'il y en avait déjà près du tableau, elle avait amené un pot de vernis et en l'étalant sur la toile, elle s'est mise à psalmodier quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. J'ai perdu connaissance. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, je ne pouvais plus bouger, tout ce que je voyais, c'était les pieds et les jambes de Dorothy, car j'avais la tête légèrement tournée vers le bas. Elle s'est penchée pour entrer dans mon champ de vision et a ricané. Elle m'a paru folle sur le coup. Elle s'est approché de moi et m'a soulevé comme si je ne pesais pas grand chose. J'ai compris ensuite qu'elle avait juste soulevé le tableau. Elle m'a accroché au mur, à l'emplacement où tu m'as vu et m'a expliqué ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

- Elle t'avait tué ?

- Oh non, elle m'avait juste enfermé dans le tableau. Elle m'a dit que sa mère était sorcière, qu'elle lui avait transmis ses dons et que je n'aurais jamais dû la repousser. J'avais interdiction de parler de cette malédiction à qui que ce soit et je devais rester l'éternité à méditer sur mon sort. J'ai essayé au début d'écrire ce qui m'était arrivé, pour prévenir ma sœur, mais dès que je posait un crayon sur une feuille avec l'intention d'expliquer la malédiction, je retournais dans mon portrait et j'y étais bloqué pendant un moment. La seule façon de me délivrer, c'était d'aimer quelqu'un, de m'en faire aimer en retour et de le convaincre de détruire le tableau. J'avais commencé à désespérer de revoir un être vivant un jour lorsque H est arrivé. Je commençais à m'habituer à ce simulacre de vie quand tu es apparu. Tu m'as plu au premier regard, mais je crois que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi quand tu as rougi le premier matin.

Quatre rougit de nouveau à mon étrange déclaration et me demande pourquoi d'une petite voix. J'approche mon visage du sien et lui murmure :

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis.

Et je pose mes lèvres sur celles que je convoite depuis si longtemps. Je soupire de plaisir au contact de ses lèvres chaudes et douces, mais ne voulant pas le brusquer, je me contente d'un chaste baiser avant de m'écarter. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller bien loin que Quatre s'empare à son tour de mes lèvres et m'embrasse voracement. Je souris avant d'approfondir notre échange, pressentant que le reste de notre relation sera aussi passionnée que ce premier baiser.

Lorsque nous sommes à court d'oxygène, nos lèvres se séparent à regret et Quatre enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Sa respiration me chatouille agréablement lorsqu'il me demande :

- Tu resteras avec moi ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

- Alors il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher un jour.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

.

The End

* * *

(1) "en être" : être homosexuel, expression du début du 20ème siècle. _(source : pages roses du vieux dictionnaire de ma grand-mère, datant de 1952)_

(2) de Hugues de Queyssac. Une chouette histoire qui se passe au moment de la guerre de cent ans, dans le Périgord. Et pour celles et ceux qui ne parlent pas médiéval, il y a un glossaire de fourni ^_^

(3) En fait, il a juste fait tomber le combiné, mais ça, Trowa ne peut pas le savoir ^_^

Notes de l'auteur :

Bon, voilà, c'est vraiment pas transcendant, mais je l'ai écrit surtout parce que j'avais pas pu mettre tout ce que j'avais inventé sur le monde de ces peintures. Si y'a encore des trucs que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à me demander, je me ferai une joie de partager mes délires scénaristiques avec vous ^_^


End file.
